Big Time Baby Mystery
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Logan's sudden unusual behavior makes the other boys curious and concerned. When they finally convince him to see a doctor, the truth they uncover leaves them all with a lot of questions and a lot of problems. MPreg. Kogan. Mild Cargan, Jagan.
1. Whoops!

Just another day at the Palm Woods. The BTR boys were lounging on the sofa in apartment 2J, watching TV and snacking as usual. James and Carlos were sharing a barrel of cheese balls, Kendall just had a soda, and Logan was wolfing down chips like nobody's business.

"Dude," James said, looking over at Logan. "You are eating like…TONS of chips."

"Yeah so?" Logan asked.

"Shouldn't you be having apples or something? And bitching at us to eat healthier?"

"I can eat chips sometimes if I want to."

Carlos and James watched Logan as he licked the last crumbs off of his fingers and tossed the large, now empty bag of chips onto the coffee table. Then they looked at each other.

"That's a lot, even for Carlos," James said.

"Yeah, even for me!"

Kendall glanced away from the TV for a second and stared at the three boys. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Logan is eating too many snacks!" Carlos and James cried at the same time.

"Yeah, so?" said Kendall. Logan folded his arms and nodded snobbishly at them.

"It's weird," said James.

"Yeaaaaah. Real weird. Real weird and real funny." Carlos squinted his eyes and leaned over to Logan slowly. Logan swatted his face away, wincing. "You guys are being annoying," he snapped. It was about time that he left them to watch TV, so he got to his feet and shuffled off.

"That's also weird!" James said. "Since when has he been so touchy?"

"Uh huh, uh huh!" Carlos said quickly. He stuffed a few more cheese balls into his mouth and chewed loudly. "Since when, huh?"

"Logan's _always _been touchy," Kendall sneered. He rolled his eyes and got up. "You're just over reacting. Stop judging."

As Kendall walked away, Carlos leaned up against James and whispered, "Something's up with Logan!"

"Yeah I know!" James whispered back.

"Investigate?"

"Oh my God you know it!"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Carlos and James did a lot of super stealthy spying on Logan. They snuck around corners and observed what he was doing. Yes, he continued to snack a lot. And yes! He continued to be extra whiny. His nerdy tendencies seemed to be failing and he was being more emotionally driven. The amount of junk food he was consuming even made Carlos cringe somewhat.

"Dude, seriously," James said to Kendall, away from Logan's earshot. "There's something wrong with him. C'mon."

"Nu-uh!" Kendall barked. "You're full of shit. I'll prove it." He stuck his tongue out at James and ran off in search of the boy in question. He knocked on his door real quick and came inside.

"Oohhh…" Logan groaned. He lay on the bed, writhing with a pillow over his face.

"You alright, man?" Kendall asked. Maybe Carlos and James _were _right.

"So hungry," Logan moaned.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I need more food."

Kendall stepped over to the side of the bed and touched Logan's forehead. It didn't feel hot at all. "When did you last eat?" the blond asked.

"I just did."

"Huh? How much?"

"A _lot_. I need more. Kindaaaall, pleeeaaase!" Logan reached his hands up and tightened his fingers towards Kendall wantonly.

"There is something up with you," Kendall said reluctantly. "Anything feel weird? Give me a break here, I'm not the one interested in med school."

"Increased appetite," Logan said, trying to find reason through his swirling emotions. "Abdominal cramps, frequent diarrhea," Kendall flinched and frowned at this. Logan's face dropped all of the sudden. "Oh God," he said, looking up at Kendall. "What if I have a tapeworm?"

"Ew. Where would you get that?"

"Anywhere, really. Undercooked meat, contaminated water, improper sanitation from a food service employee."

"Think you gotta see a doctor, dude," Kendall said.

"Would be smart, yeah."

* * *

The three boys took Logan down to Doctor Hollywood on an emergency visit right away. They all went off into the exam room when called.

"What seems to be the problem, Logan?" the doctor asked, swooshing his hair to the side.

"He's eating more than Carlos!" James squealed.

"Yeah, and that's a lot!" Carlos followed up.

"Is that true?" Doctor Hollywood asked Logan calmly. Sitting on the exam table, he nodded sadly, silently.

"Anything else?"

"Abdominal cramps, frequent diarrhea," Logan explained. The three other boys cringed all at once.

"He's been a pain in the ass, too," James added. "Like an emotional rollercoaster."

"Is that true?" the doctor asked. Logan nodded again. "Alright, well I'm going to draw a little blood and see what's going on." He took out a needle, held Logan's arm and drew a sample of red. He walked into a backroom and the four boys began to chatter.

"What if it's a tapeworm?" Logan groaned. "Ohhh God. I can't deal with that."

"Can we name it?" Carlos asked. James rolled his eyes. "You can't name a tapeworm," he said. "It can't hear you or anything."

"Well we can still _name _it, duh."

"Guys! Shut up!" Kendall barked as usual, popping up in between them. "Logan isn't feeling well, whether it's a tapeworm or virus or whatever, and he needs us to NOT ARGUE!"

Carlos and James folded their arms and leered at each other. "We're not naming the tapeworm," James snapped real quiet, wide eyed.

"Stop it!" Kendall yelled. Logan held his tummy and groaned real loud all of the sudden. Kendall ran up to him and put his hand over his. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It just hurts," Logan cried out. "It just hurts real badly."

"You are a little bloated," Kendall said, touching Logan's stomach. They both frowned, and then Doctor Hollywood came back.

"Seems there's nothing wrong," he said.

"What?!" All four of the boys yelled.

"How is that possible? There is _really _something wrong!" Kendall snapped.

"I've ran every test I could think of, boys," Hollywood said. "It's not a tapeworm, not an infection. Seems he's alright."

"That's fucking impossible," Kendall said. "He's sick. He's eating like crazy, he's moody as shit, his stomach hurts and look." He lifted Logan's shirt up. "He's bloated."

Logan didn't like this. He squirmed and tried to lower his shirt, but Kendall held it up tight. Doctor Hollywood placed his hand on it and touched lightly.

"Well?" Carlos and James asked in unison.

"Maybe just gas," the doctor concluded.

"Just gas?!" Kendall suddenly erupted. "How can you say it's JUST GAS?!"

"Kendall, yelling isn't going to help. Look; I've run the tests. There's nothing else I can say."

Kendall let go of Logan's shirt and went to walk out of the exam room, mumbling to himself, "this is bullshit."

"Funny," James said right after Kendall closed the door behind him. "He was the first to say nothing was wrong. Now he insists there is. Ha."

"I was sorta looking forward to the tapeworm," Carlos muttered.

"Don't even say that!" Logan squealed. "Just don't even say that! Are you sure there's nothing?"

"There's nothing," the doctor reassured him. "Just try to curb your appetite and maybe have a little more fiber."

Logan hopped up from the exam table all at once, but suddenly his face changed. It stretched and protracted, and without any warning he vomited on the ground.

"Sick!" Carlos yelled, smiling. James tried to avoid any contact with the throw up whatsoever.

"Hmm," the doctor contemplated. Logan looked at him pathetically. "Sorry," the boy moaned.

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Yeah duh. I just threw up."

"Have you been _feeling_ nauseous?"

"Maybe a little. Urrggh."

"Hmmmm. One of you two, get Kendall back in here." The doctor pointed at Carlos and James, who then had to have an air slapping contest to determine which one had to leave.

"FINE!" James yelled once he realized he was losing. He hissed at Carlos real fast and then bolted out of the exam room.

"So Logan," Doctor Hollywood said, turning back to his patient. "Increased appetite, abdominal cramps, diarrhea, nausea, bloating. There's another test I can run, as crazy as it may sound, but I think it's worth trying."

"Um, okay." He held out his arm for more blood. The doctor filled another needle-full and walked into the backroom once more. Then, James and Kendall came back. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"_That_." James pointed at the vomit, which was still festering on the floor for all to see.

"Ugh. You brought me back for vomit?" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He's running another test," Logan said.

"For what?"

"I dunno."

Doctor Hollywood came back with a strange look on his face. He took off his sunglasses as stared at the four of them blankly.

"Well?" Kendall asked, opening his eyes real wide and frowning like he does.

"Not sure how to tell you this," the doctor said. He looked over at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked, terrified that his prognosis was bad.

"Well, you're, uh," Doctor Hollywood swallowed hard and even winced a bit. "You're pregnant."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" all four of the boys gasped at the same time.

"How is that even possible?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, but you are. That's the problem and it explains it all."

"Ohh God," Logan groaned. He put his hands on his stomach and shuddered. "There's a baby inside me."

"What I want to know," the doctor continued. "Who is the father?"

"Oh well that's obvious," Kendall said. He smiled real big. But then he and Carlos and the same time said, "Me."

"What?" they said in unison as well, glaring at each other now.

"The father is me!" they both said again.

"No it's not!" Carlos yelled. "I'm the daddy!"

"You're full of shit! I've been porking Logan like every week!"

"Yeah but it only takes one time, and we had sex like five times!"

Kendall glared at Carlos. And then he looked at Logan. "What the fuck," he said. "So who is the father?"

Logan retracted as if he expected Kendall to start beating him. "I uh, I don't know."

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked. "You've been…you have! You've been fucking me and Carlos."

"Well…" Logan's eyes turned to James's direction as well.

"James too!?" Kendall yelled.

"Hey hey hey!" James protested, raising his hands in front of himself. "Don't look at me. _James _D always puts _his _D in a con…d…"

"I don't believe it, Logan," Kendall said. "I thought we were, you know. I thought we had something." Kendall shook his head, now red in the face, and stormed out of the exam room.

"Wait!" Logan called out, but it was useless. Doctor Hollywood was chuckling to himself. "What?" Logan hissed.

"I didn't expect this sorta behavior from you, Logan."


	2. Three's a crowd

Kendall rushed out of the doctor's office in a real huff. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked open the front door with his foot. The mysterious pregnancy was actually not the main thing on his mind; rather Logan's apparent betrayal. All Kendall could think about was the way they would make love. Logan rolls onto his back and awkwardly splays his feet up towards his head. That sassy, sexy little smirk that he makes so well runs across his face as his eyes lock with Kendall's. A soft, needy "Kindall" flutters from his lips as their bodies merge. Was that all in vain? Really? It was hard to believe that all those times had been "just a fuck." Kendall didn't know what to think about Logan now, pregnant or not.

He stepped outside and onto the sidewalk, brandished a soft pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lit up. Now was not the time to worry about his health, no matter how badly Gustavo would ream his ass for it. There were way worse, way more serious issues at hand.

The door flew open and Carlos came running out. "Dude!" he yelled. Kendall looked back quickly but said nothing. "I didn't know you were boinking him!"

A long, thin stream of smoke poured from Kendall's nostrils, which flared in anger. Carlos frowned. "Come on, you know I don't do serious well," he sighed. "It's dumb to be mad at _me_."

"Do you love him?" Kendall asked snottily.

"No. No, I don't."

"Then why did you fuck him?"

"I dunno. It just sorta happened, man. He was horny, I was horny. I mean, I don't even think I'd call myself gay."

"Well it sounds pretty gay to me!" Kendall yelled. He inhaled a little too strongly on his cigarette and coughed.

"Sorry," Carlos mumbled. "Can I at least bum a cigarette?"

"Ugh. I thought you quit." The blond fumbled around the pack and handed a fag to him, along with the lighter.

"I unofficially did," Carlos said. He took the cigarette and lit up. "But I think Logan being pregnant counts as a reason to start, unofficially of course."

"You're hopeless," Kendall said.

"Hmmm maybe," Carlos pondered. He puffed on the cigarette and sighed. "But you gotta admit it's kinda silly to be mad at _me_."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. It's mostly Logan I'm mad at."

At that moment, James and Logan came out of the building. Carlos immediately snuffed out the cigarette and pretended that he wasn't doing _anything _naughty.

"Ummm…Kendall?" Logan asked sheepishly.

"What."

"S-sorry."

Kendall puffed on his cigarette and turned his back to the other boys. "You shouldn't breath in the smoke if you're pregnant," he said, looking away. Logan frowned.

"Let's just go home," James said. "You know what Doctor Hollywood said."

* * *

None of the boys could sleep for beans that night. They hadn't told anybody else about Logan's condition, but they all knew that it would inevitably have to get out, assuming Logan would carry it to term. What would Gustavo think? Or Mrs. Knight? The boys shared the same fear and stress about it all.

Logan was terribly upset. All he could think about how impossible the situation was. He didn't have eggs. Nobody he had sex with had eggs. How in the world was it happening? He tossed in turned all night in bed, barely believing there was a child inside of his belly. They had set up an appointment with a "specialist" for the next day which would hopefully answer most of his questions, but he had little faith. He curled up with a pillow and began to sob quietly to himself. James must have heard, since he shortly thereafter came into the room.

"Yo, Logan?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"You alright man?"

"No."

James walked over to the bed and sat down. "For what it's worth, I'll help you take care of the baby, even though it's not mine."

"Thanks," Logan said halfheartedly.

"We're still best buds, right?"

"I guess."

"I mean, the hook up was just a hook up. Good thing we used a condom, right?"

"Yeah…" Logan turned over and looked up at James.

"You're worried about Kendall?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Were you and him and item?"

"I dunno. I really don't know," Logan sighed. The frustration was coming to a head. "Even if we were, I don't think we are anymore."

"I wouldn'ta fucked ya if I knew you and him were dating. I had _no _idea."

"It's cooool…"

"Kendall is smart. He'll come around, I bet. Let's just see how the doctor goes tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

* * *

The three boys joined Logan on his journey to the other doctor for good measure. Kendall, reluctant as it felt, put on his best happy face and tagged along. They were going to an OBGYN, of course. It was relatively close to the Palm Woods, so they walked.

When they got there, Logan checked in under "Mitchell" and took a seat in the waiting room. There were a few people sitting, too. A young couple, one older woman and then a mother and daughter (it would seem). Logan sat between James and Carlos, who both looked upon him sympathetically.

The couple leaned together and whispered, but Logan could hear them. "They probably knocked up the same chick," the girl said. "Sick," answered the guy.

Logan's tummy twitched all of the sudden and he convulsed. "Owww," he groaned. Carlos and James immediately moved closer to him. "Are you okay?" James asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Everyone in the waiting room eyed the boys oddly. Logan looked nervous. "They're making fun of me," he whispered to James.

"Nu uh."

A door in the corner opened up and a woman in scrubs walked out holding a clipboard. "Ms. Mitchell?" she called out. Logan jumped up and the three other boys did so as well, but the nurse looked odd. "Uh, Ms.…Mitchell?" she confirmed.

"Mister," Logan said.

"Oh great. One of _these_," she said, rolling her eyes. "Come on back."

The five went back to an exam room. The nurse proceeded to take basic vitals from Logan. "This isn't a joke, is it?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I wish it were," Logan said with a sigh.

"It says you're pregnant."

"Yeah, that's right."

The nurse looked at Logan and raised an eyebrow. "Let me get the doctor," she said quickly and left. Logan looked around at the other boys. Kendall was standing in the corner with his arms folded.

A few minutes later, a tall, awkward looking woman with pasty skin came into the room. She had a big goofy smile on her face. "Mr. Mitchell?" She asked, pointing around to the four boys. Logan raised his hand. "Hi," he said nervously.

"Ah, Mr. Mitchell. Doctor Hollywood told me you'd be here. I'm excited to meet you."

"Ummm okay."

"First of all, let's run another blood test to make sure this is true. Can I have your arm, please?"

Logan nodded and held out his arm for the doctor. She stuck a needle into the inner elbow and pulled some red out. James looked a little pale; this is way too much blood for him as of late.

"I'll be right back," the doctor said just before she left the room. Logan slumped back against the exam chair and sighed really, really loud. "I'm so hungry," he groaned. Kendall stayed in the corner, arms still folded and refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

"Come on," James said to Kendall. He put his hands on his hips. "What if you're the father?"

"Then Logan still fucked all of you," Kendall said, making Logan feel even worse about himself. Before he had the chance to answer, the doctor came back in.

"Well, it's true," she said. "You _are _pregnant."

Logan swallowed hard. "Was afraid you'd say that."

"Oh, cheer up!" the doctor said. She knocked Logan on the shoulder and grinned. "You're going to be a mommy!"

"Yeah but _how?_"

"This is actually not the first time I've seen this."

"Oh?" James, Carlos and Logan asked at the same time.

"Nope. Once before. Yes, I've delivered a baby from a man. Just once."

The boys looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Carlos smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Now I can't discuss and personal details regarding the patient, and unfortunately they came to us so late into the pregnancy that we basically just figured it out and delivered. We were unable to thoroughly see how exactly it started. But our general inclination was that the sperm was more likely to have the initial fertilization."

"What do you mean?" James asked. "That's alotta big words."

"The sperm somehow fertilized itself," Logan said. The doctor nodded. "Which of these young men is the father?" she asked.

"Um, we aren't sure," Logan said. Kendall sighed really loud. "Can you test?"

"I'm afraid with a fetus this sensitive I'd rather not test until it's born. Ah, but would you like to take a look? Let's take a look!" She wheeled out a great odd machine from a closet.

"Ohh, what is that?" James asked.

"Sonogram," Kendall said quickly, still looking away.

"Aaaand what is that?" James asked again.

"We're going to look at the baby," the doctor interrupted. "Lay back," she said to Logan. He complied and the doctor lifted his shirt. She slipped a pair of latex-free gloves over her long fingers and smeared some weird gel all over Logan's slightly-protruding stomach. Logan stared up at the ceiling, breathing very slowly.

"Just relax," the doctor said. "It doesn't hurt."

"Yes I know how an ultrasound works," he said quickly.

"Alright, let's see what's going on here." She took the transducer in her hand and rubbed it around over the patient's stomach. "Hhhmmmm," she said. The cursor ran in circles over his stomach and the woman's face contorted oddly. James and Carlos looked at each other nervously, waiting for the confirmation. They were hoping, maybe, that the blood tests had been some fluke and perhaps there was no baby at all. Kendall shifted on his heels.

"Oh! There's a little head!" The doctor suddenly cheered. Her goofy face lit up and she showed her teeth. James pressed his lips together. Carlos swallowed and surprised a giggle. Kendall however grew very pale in the face. He glanced over at Logan and wrinkled his signature eyebrows.

"Oh! There's another little head!" the doctor added.

"What?!" Logan spurted out. His heart sank and he felt like he was going to throw up. No actually, he felt like he was going to throw up.

"OH!" The doctor yelled. "There's ANOTHER little head!"

_Thud!_

Kendall suddenly fainted. James and Carlos rushed down to the floor and tried to help him up. Logan's eyes opened wide. "What happened?" he called out.

"One of your friends fainted," the doctor said. "But anyway, looks like you have triplets."

James patted the side of Kendall's face. "Wakey wakey!" he shouted. Carlos burped and blew it in his face. Kendall shook and opened his eyes. "What the fuck?" he yelled. "What the fuck?"

"He's having triplets," Carlos said.

"Oh Jesus," Kendall moaned. "What if we're _all _the father."

"Don't even say that!" James screamed.

"That's not possible, is it?" Carlos asked.

"Not sure," the doctor said. "At this point, almost anything is possible, I'd say. Here, look." She turned the monitor of the ultrasound machine to Logan. He sat up and looked at it. There were three little grey jelly beans on the screen. As horrific as the entire scenario was, seeing those guys made him happy. He put his fingers on the side of his tummy and smiled. There was life inside him. Three lives, to be exact. Somehow they were being sustained inside his belly.

"Looks like you're about 10 weeks along," said the doctor.

"Really? That far?" Logan gasped.

"Yep."

"So how am I feeding them?" Logan asked.

"The umbilical cords are connected to your stomach_ somehow_. I can't tell from this view alone."

"You're gonna get huge, Logie!" Carlos yelled out of nowhere.

Kendall put his fingers to his temples and let out a long, tired sigh. "Why couldn't it just be a tapeworm?"


	3. Out of the bag and into the toilet

Logan needed to get plenty of bed rest. Since Kendall was being a dick about it, the other boys really had to pick up the slack and take care of their pregnant friend.

"I want bacon," Logan said, sitting up in his bed. "And chocolate. And macaroni salad."

"Okay, okay. Basically everything, okay, got it," said James. He scribbled the desired foods down on a piece of paper. "Is that it?"

"Yup. For now."

"Kay! We'll be back real soon!" Carlos cheered and yoinked James out of the bedroom, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts and fetuses. He laid back in bed and put both hands on his stomach. "Not sure how we're gonna get through this," he said to his tummy. "But we will. We'll manage. Ahh, if I could just know who your daddy is."

After they split up and found the food that Logan wanted, Carlos and James met up in the Palm Woods lobby. It was difficult to find everything requested so late in the evening.

"Dude! Stop!" James said, smacking a handful of bacon out of Carlos' mouth. "That's for Logan!"

"Urrrff but it's soooo good. Oh man. Come on. Just some?"

"No, stop!"

They hopped in the elevator and pushed the 2 button.

"Ooo and the macaroni salaaddd," Carlos said, practically drooling. He sniffed the edge of the Styrofoam container in James's hands, but he swatted him away.

"No no no!" he said. "Not for you!"

The metal doors slid open and they walked out together. In the hallway, just before their apartment door, they saw Kendall. He had his back against the wall, hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"Ugghh," Kendall groaned.

"Worried?" James asked.

"Conflicted."

"They're_ probably _your kids," James said. Kendall rolled his sparkly green eyes. "Probably isn't good enough," he said quietly. "I gotta know for sure. The fuck."

"It's alright," Carlos reassured him. They both stepped by and opened the front door. Logan was waiting a little impatiently for his food.

"Here ya go!" James cheered as they returned to the bedroom. They brandished the containers, along with a fork, and Logan immediately started to eat.

"Mmm, yeah that's it," he groaned, stuffing his sweet little face. Carlos watched on as he shoveled handfuls of bacon down his throat.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm alright I guess," Logan answered after he swallowed. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and grinned, showing his dimples. "Thinking of names."

"Oooooo ooo ooo OOO!" Carlos began to wiggled all around. "I wanna name them!"

"I dunno the genders yet," Logan said. "But I like Katherine for any girl."

"Katherine? That's nice," James said.

Logan finished the food already and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost nine."

"Oh wow. No wonder I'm tired. You guys alright if I ask you to leave? I really need to sleep."

"It's cool," James said. He took the empty Styrofoam away and headed for the door. He called out for Carlos to follow. "Just text me if you need something. I don't wanna get Mama Knight involved yet." The muscular Latino man tagged behind, giggling all the way.

"Okay." Logan rolled onto his side and pulled a pillow up to his body. James flicked off the overhead light before he left and Logan closed his eyes.

But he couldn't sleep, even though he was tired. He tossed and turned, stomach full of cramps and body perspiring wildly. He rearranged himself a million times, but no position felt comfortable. It was no use; he was tired and he was horny. His body was raging with tons of different hormones all at once. It felt sort of wrong, but he took his right hand and fumbled his penis in it. It was so frustrating, though! The rock hard dick wanted to ejaculate bad, but his tummy just wanted to relax. These feelings were the most irritating and conflicting he had ever experienced. And to top it all off, Kendall was pissed at him. Kendall…

Logan decided to get up. He rolled off of his bed and slithered out of his room, down the hallway and up to Kendall's door. He opened it slowly and popped his head inside. Kendall had gone to bed not long after talking to James and Carlos outside the door. He already had the light off and was trying to sleep.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered.

"Zuuhhh?" Kendall mumbled, half of his face muffled by his pillow. "Logan?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't feel well."

"Sorry."

"Can we talk a little?"

"I guess." Kendall sat up and looked at the pregnant guy in his room. Reluctantly, he made space in the bed. Logan smiled and sat next to him.

"I didn't know you felt like that about me," Logan said.

"Why else do you think I was fucking you?" Kendall's voice was dry.

"I dunno. I just…aah…it's so confusing! I'm sorry."

"It's not nice to fuck around like that."

"Sorry. It just sorta happened. James was an accident, and it was only once. Carlos was…I don't know. I've been _so _horny lately."

For no reason, Logan began to cry. Tears poured down his face as he started to become hysterical. "I don't knoooow!" he cried.

"Oh gosh, don't cry, Logan," Kendall said. He put his arms around him and held him close. "You don't need to cry."

"I just…I just…ohh…oh God."

"Stop it."

Logan sniffed and sniffed, clinging to Kendall weakly. His heart was pumping fast. It hurt Kendall to see him so upset. Of course he still cared about Logan; he always did and he always would. It just pissed him off to know that he was sleeping around on him. But maybe it was just "an accident."

"Come on, lay down," Kendall said. Logan smiled to himself got comfortable in the bed. "Is that better?"

"Mhhmm."

"But no sex."

"Why not?"

"I dunno how I feel about that. Okay?"

"Okay…" Logan sighed. He turned on his side, facing away from Kendall, and tried to get comfortable. He sighed several times. Kendall closed his eyes and inhaled Logan's scent. It was a smell that he missed. Sweet and sweaty, he thought. They were a few inches apart, but the heat between them was heavy. Kendall listened to Logan's slow breathing and couldn't help but smile. What if the babies were his? James had a good point. They probably were. Yeah, they probably were. And if that was the case, Kendall could probably look passed the sleeping around and raise them. He wanted them. Sure they were young, but he would love to raise kids. If that's what the plan was, he would accept it. Yeah.

Kendall slipped an arm around Logan's waist and touched his stomach. Maybe they _were_ his. Logan looked over his shoulder at Kendall and his cute face turned into a sweet smile. Kendall couldn't help but curl his lips upward, too.

* * *

Morning rolled around and Logan was flopped on his back, legs and arms spread out all over the bed and sweating profusely. Kendall woke up from the heat. He stretched his thin body out and rolled over to look at Logan. The dark haired boy's face had a vibe of frustration across it.

"Hey," Kendall whispered, jabbing Logan in the shoulder to wake him up. "You okay?"

"Mhhhh," Logan moaned. He lifted his arms and flailed his hands about in the air. "Mhhh…"

"You look like you feel terrible."

"Aaaaaaiii do."

"Can I help?"

"To…" Logan sputtered. He let out a loud groan. "Too…"

"Huh?"

All at once, the pregnant guy shot up in bed with his eyes wide open as if a siren was going off. "TOILET!" he screamed and proceeded to scrambled to his feet. Kendall hopped out of bed and gave Logan a hand in his manic rush to the bathroom. The whole thing made a great deal of noise; running to the toilet, slamming the door, lifting the seat and finally a loud retching sound followed by a cascade of vomit. Kendall looked away. Unfortunately, the incident brought in some unwanted attention.

"Who's in there?" a stern voice called out as it knocked upon the bathroom door. Kendall looked in the direction of it, as did Logan. A trail of sticky bile dripped from his mouth and hit the rim of the toilet.

"Mama Knight!" Logan hissed in a whisper.

"UHH," Kendall said loudly.

"Kendall?" His mom asked. "Are you sick?"

"UHHHH…" his uneasy groaning was interrupted by another spout of upchucking. Mrs. Knight knocked again. "Who else is in there? Who is throwing up? Don't think I can't hear that."

"I-it's Logan," the blond hesitated. He didn't care if Mama Knight knew Logan was sick, but they really, really weren't ready to break the weird news to her.

Without asking permission, Mrs. Knight invited herself in. She was still wearing a fluffy red bathrobe and looked like she only just woke up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just not…urg…feeling so great…ooof," Logan moaned and groaned, and then he vomited some more.

"What did you _eat?_" Mama Knight asked in great horror as she gazed briefly into the toilet bowl. The remains of gratuitous gobs of bacon and mountains of macaroni salad, all coated in a thick, dark sheath of chocolate, wiggled about in the porcelain goddess like a prize pudding. "No wonder you feel sick."

"Yeaah I dunno," Logan hummed. He dabbed the sides of his mouth with a wad of toilet paper, tossed it onto his vomit and flushed it all away. "Get me some water?" he asked Kendall sweetly, though remaining on the floor. Kendall took a paper cup from a dispenser on the wall and filled it with tap water.

"Umm, maybe use the filter in the kitchen?" Logan asked, trying not to sound like a dickhead but utterly failing at that attempt.

"Okay, sure," Kendall swallowed his frustration and went into the kitchen. His mother followed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I dunno, he just doesn't feel good. Probably ate too much last night." Kendall refused to make eye contact with Mama Knight as he took the Brita filter from the fridge and filled up the paper cup.

"Kendall Donald Knight!" his mother suddenly yelled, arms akimbo. It would seem nothing could get passed her. "Something funny is going on and you know it. You're hiding it from me. I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said, finally looking up at his mom with that smug, "nothin' you can do to change it" smile that he so often does.

As if on cue, Carlos and James came running into the kitchen with looks of shock on their faces. "Is Logan okay?" James asked.

"How are theeeeeee…" Carlos began to ask, but he saw Mama Knight, and the anger building, and trailed off.

"He's _fine_," Kendall said. "Just bringing him some water since his stomach's a little upset. That's all." He smiled and carried the paper cup back to the bathroom. Mrs. Knight was not pleased.

"What is going on?" she asked, knowing that Carlos and James are terrible at keeping secrets.

"N-nothing!" Carlos sputtered with a grimace. Mama Knight walked up to him real slowly and narrowed her eyes at his. "What is going on?" she asked once more, this time much more drawn out and suspicious.

"Nothing!" James butted in. He flashed a confident grin. "Everything is fine."

Mrs. Knight glared up at the tallest boy. She raised a finger and held it in front of his face. "Are you prepared to say that with your hand on your last jar of hair mousse?"

"WAAH!" James suddenly shrieked. "Logan is pregnant!"

"We didn't want to tell you! Well, not right away!" Carlos explained very quickly. "We weren't ready yet!"

Mama Knight shot them a, "I am very displeased" face. "Okay," she said plainly. "What did you do? What did you break? You should just tell me because I am not buying this excuse."

"No, really!" James squealed. "We went to the doctor and had sono-rams or whatever, and that's why he's throwing up and eating crazy stuff, and stuff!"

The redheaded woman was about to get really mad, but then she stopped and thought about what she saw just a few minutes prior; Logan puking up all sorts of weird food and the boys acting funny. They weren't bullshitting after all, were they? Then it hit her; Kendall was running around taking care of Logan almost as if he…

"Shit," Mrs. Knight said, which automatically indicated something serious as she made a big point to never curse around the boys. "I'm going to be a grandmother."


	4. Tension Rising

"Ummmm we don't know," James admitted. He kicked the ground and looked away from Mama Knight.

"You don't _know?_"

Carlos and James shook their heads at the same time.

"Oh dear lord," Mrs. Knight groaned. "How is this even possible?"

"We dunno," the two boys said. Mama Knight made a sickish face and ran off towards the hallway. "Wait, no!" James yelled, but it was too late.

Kendall's mom threw the bathroom door open and ran inside. The boys were still sitting there, but it seemed Logan was done vomiting for now.

"You're pregnant?" Mrs. Knight asked, pointing at Logan. The dark haired boy looked up and grimaced. "Um. Why do you ask?"

"Because James told me."

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" Kendall roared immediately. He threw a towel that he had been holding down on the floor and dashed out of the bathroom, leaving Logan prey to Mama Knight.

"This is true, right?" she asked.

"Y-yes."

"But you don't know who the father is?"

"I hope it's Kendall…but, it might be Carlos." Logan looked down and frowned.

"Why are you sleeping around, honey?" Mrs. Knight asked. She crouched next to Logan and put a hand on his knee. This sort of behavior was unexpected, somehow, considering that Kendall's mom _was _a nice person. For reasons unknown, Logan and the other boys has assumed that she would be irate.

"I'm not," Logan protested weakly. "I've been having sex with Kendall for a while. Carlos happened just a little bit as an accident, sort of. And James was a mistake."

"Ah…" Mrs. Knight slumped her shoulders and stared off into space. It was pretty daunting to suddenly learn that all of the boys were gay. And they were having sex with each other. And one of them was pregnant. "I'm not high, right?" she asked, somewhat seriously.

"I don't know, are you?"

"Didn't think so."

Logan sat back against the bathtub and sighed. "Mama Knight," he said. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I'm a freak."

"You aren't," Mrs. Knight said. "Well, I mean, technically you sort of are, but it's nothing we can't get through. How old is the baby?"

"Babies…"

"Twins?"

"Triplets."

"Ohh. Oh wow. Wow. Ohoh wow. Logan honey, this is really a big deal."

Logan began to cry. He put his arms on his knees, pressed his forehead to his palms and sobbed. Mrs. Knight gave him a hug. "It's okay," she coaxed. "It's okay."

"I j-just want Kendall to be the daddy," he cried.

"I'm sure he is," Mrs. Knight said, patting him on the back. "So how far along are you?"

"They said 10 weeks."

"Oh wow, that far already?"

"Uh huh." He looked up at Mrs. Knight with red eyes and a blotchy face. He felt so helpless. "I don't know how the band will handle this."

"We'll figure it out. Good thing you're all on break for a few months, right?"

"Yeah but still. Gustavo's gonna have to know."

"One day at a time, one day at a time."

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom, Kendall was screaming at James, unknown that his mother was alright with the state of Logan's body.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER?!" the blond screamed.

"She pried it out of me! I couldn't help it!"

"Ugghhhh, we weren't ready!" his face turned bright red with anger.

"Dude! You gotta relax."

"I AM RELAXED!" he screamed and suddenly the whole apartment went quiet. James folded his arms and raised one eyebrow at his friend. "Really? You're relaxed?"

Kendall sighed. "I'm not. You're right."

"You want the babies to be yours, huh?" James asked quietly. Kendall didn't answer. "You want to be parents, Logan and you, huh?"

"Ehhh…"

"Well? Come on. That's why you're so stressed."

"Eehhh…"

James suddenly gave Kendall a hug, which the blond did not resist. He slumped against James's body and closed his eyes. "Yes," he finally admitted. "I really, really want those babies to be mine."

* * *

A few days later, the time to tell Gustavo was growing nearer and nearer. All four of the boys were terrified at what their producer would say, do, throw, etc. upon hearing the news. So they put it off as long as they could. Mrs. Knight was at least supportive. She suggested that Logan not leave the apartment at all until they could figure out a way to keep his ever-growing tummy hidden. It was decently protrusive at this point. If he had been a woman they could pass it off as weight gain, but there was no way that it was normal body fat for a man.

Logan stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom with his pajama shirt hiked up, exposing his stomach. He hated the bulge. It made him so ugly. He couldn't do handstands or backflips. He couldn't leave the apartment. All he could do was eat, vomit, complain and beg for Kendall. He was constantly crying and constantly horny but nothing could curb the feelings. Kendall still wouldn't have sex with him, and James and Carlos agreed to keep it "just friends." They really wanted Kendall to maintain a romantic relationship with Logan, but they couldn't force it any way.

Kendall opened the bathroom door and stuck his head inside. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"As okay as I can be," Logan sighed. He ran his fingertips across his stomach and kept sighing. The miracle of life should be a happy thing, especially when it was such a miracle like this, but half the time he hated it.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I look hideous," the dark-haired boy complained. He finally dropped the bottom of his shirt and stretched it over his belly. "I can't fit into my clothes."

"You look fine," Kendall said. He came into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "And we'll find more clothes."

"How am I gonna get new clothes? I can't leave."

"We just have to take you out."

"Mama Knight says no."

"Yeah but she didn't see _the plan_." A big grin stretched across Kendall's angular jaw. He signaled for Logan to follow him out of bathroom and he did. They went into James' room, where Carlos, James and Camille were waiting.

"Camille?!" Logan screamed. "Wait, you…you told Camille?"

"Yeah well," James said. "We sorta had to."

"Everyone is going to know!" Camille said. "Logan it's fine. I think this is so cool!"

Logan blushed. He started to cry and all four of the people ran to his aid. "It's okay!" Carlos said, hugging the pregnant guy. They patted, hugged and touched him in the hopes that it would cheer him up. His face turned bright red and tears continued to fall.

"Thanks guys," Logan mumbled. "But um, why is she here?"

"Tadaaa!" Camille brandished a coat hanger that had a dress and a wig on it.

"Ohhh no no no, you aren't putting me in drag again."

"Hey come on, you can go out and do whatever you want if you're pretending to be a woman," James explained. Logan sighed reluctantly. "Okay," he agreed stiffly.

"Yaay!" Camille shouted. She went to work immediately, spreading make up on Logan's face and fitting him into the dress. The wig was a perfect fit; Camille secured it and finally he was ready to go.

"You look…cute…" Kendall said, looking Logan all over. "In a weird pregnant man wearing a dress sort of way."

"Can we just through this?" Logan asked. Even through the make-up he looked exhausted.

"Yeah, okay okay." Kendall took Logan by the hand and swooshed him out of bedroom. Camille looked at Carlos and James and shook her head. "What's going on between them?" she asked.

"Dunno," James said with a shrug. "Kendall is upset 'cause Logan fucked me and Carlos. But I know he loves him, and he wants to be with him."

"Awww," the girl sighed dreamily. "How do we get them together?"

"It depends on who the father is," Carlos said. "I don't think Kendall will bang him until he knows. Like he don't trust him or something."

"They obviously love each other," Camille stated and the two boys nodded.

Meanwhile downstairs, Logan took Kendall's hand as they left the Palm Woods. People were staring at them, mostly trying to figure out who the new chick was. Logan felt self-conscious but tolerated it nonetheless. They took a cab down to a strip mall in search of a maternity store. Long brunette wig flowing, fake boobs tucked into a loose plaid dress, Logan strolled down the block with Kendall's hand in his.

"It's kinda liberating," Logan whispered. "I can be pregnant and not worry about condescending looks."

"Hey about that?" Kendall said with a smile. He tapped Logan's belly and grinned. They walked up to a _Peas in the Pod _store and walked inside. Logan whispered up to Kendall, "Let's look at things that aren't super feminine, right?"

"Right," Kendall agreed.

A cheerful clerk bounced up to them and smiled. "Good afternoon," she said. "How can we help you?"

"I need to get some clothes that fit better," Logan said shyly, not making eye contact with her.

"Sure. How far along are you?"

"12 weeks."

"How sweet! Boy or girl?"

"Um. It's three. And I don't know yet."

"Oooo! Triplets!" The clerk looked over her shoulder and called out to an apparent coworker. "Paula! Triplets!"

Soon, a chubby black woman came bounding down the aisle with a big smile on her face. "Triplets?" she called out to confirm. Logan's nervousness was increasing by the second. Kendall squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Congrats!" the black woman said.

"T-thank you," Logan answered shyly.

"Is this the father, I guess?" she pointed at Kendall.

"Um. Sure. Yes. He is." Logan looked at the blond and smiled, but he just sighed stiffly.

"So, new clothes then, huh?" the first clerk asked. She took Logan by the arm and yanked him away. Kendall tagged along behind.

"Uh huh. Just something I can better fit into."

"Of course!" The clerk immediately dove into a rack of shirts. One by one, she showed Logan a hanger. He said either yes or no, and after a few minutes there was a large pile of clothing to try on. They went off to the dressing rooms.

"Do you need any help?"

"NO!" Logan suddenly roared. The clerk moved backward with her eyes quite wide. It surprised her to have Logan snap like that. "I mean, uh, no thank you," he corrected himself. "Kendall?"

"What is it?" Kendall asked, coming closer.

"Help me out in here?"

"Sure thing…h-honey."

The clerk unlocked a dressing room door and let the couple inside. They went in with the pile of clothes and locked the door behind them. Logan began to take his clothes off and Kendall blushed, smiling.

"What?" Logan asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you naked in a while," Kendall said quietly.

"I'm not getting naked," Logan protested. His dimples faded fast and he struggled to get himself out of his pants. Kendall put his hands up against his back to keep him from falling. "Thanks," the dark haired boy whispered.

"Not a problem," Kendall answered.

Logan tried on a few different clothes, half of which fit pretty alright. He took off the last shirt and pants then asked for the dress he came in with. Kendall picked it up off of a hanger and put it into Logan's hands, but before he put it on, the blond guy put his arms around the pregnant tummy and touched him real soft. Shivers ran down Logan's body. He relaxed his back against Kendall's chest and hummed.

"I want the babies to be yours," Logan whispered. Kendall's face turned bright red. "I do, too," he said. "I really do."

Kendall swallowed hard. He wanted Logan so bad. It had been difficult to go from boning him weekly to just sleeping next to him. In all honesty, Kendall thought Logan's pregnant body was sexy. He liked to see him sweaty, tired and rounded out. But he didn't tell him. It still upset Kendall to know that Logan had been sleeping with Carlos and James, no matter how hard he fought the feelings. He just _had _to know who the father of the triplets was! And the fear of it being all three of them was overwhelming. Either way, the five of them were alone in the dressing room at _Peas in the Pod. _That could not be changed or taken away from them.

The blond put his chiseled chin on Logan's shoulder and looked at them both in the mirror. Logan smiled at Kendall's reflection as their hands touched his pregnant stomach. It was some distorted kind of family portrait. Kendall wanted nothing more than to tell Logan he loved him, but he withheld it.

Logan leaned up to Kendall and kissed him very softly on the lips, but said nothing. Kendall closed his eyes. A tiny smile went across his mouth. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked.

"It means, I dunno, pregnancy hormones are out of control?" Logan said cutely. Kendall touched the curly wig draped from Logan's head and gazed into his eyes.

"Alright," Kendall said. "Let's check out and get back to the apartment."


	5. All sorts of bodily fluids

The wig sat on a fake foam head in the middle of Logan's dresser. He _hated _it, but there was also a strange sense of satisfaction that he got from the disguise. It represented some sick kind of freedom from his freakish reality. If Logan happened to sleep in his room, the specter of the wig might keep him up; however he still managed to find solace in Kendall's bed. It wasn't that the blond felt guilty or that he "had to" take care of Logan, more so he wanted to. Of course Carlos and James were waiting hand and foot for their pregnant friend, but Kendall found himself pulled to him more and more. The conflict of emotions was intense, but in the end, love conquers all.

Yes, of course he loved Logan. He _always _had, and you can imagine the joy he got when Logan finally expressed something similar back to him, those few months ago when they began to have sex on occasion. When he found out about the "affairs", if they could even be called that, it was devastating. But what good would it do to hold that against Logan? Imagine the babies weren't his. Kendall would still love Logan and do what he could. But if they were his, it wouldn't make the sex with Carlos and James go away. After a lot of thinking, Kendall decided that he should get over it and take care of Logan regardless. He kept the no sex rule though, as the acceptance did have a few spots of uneasiness.

Kendall turned off the overhead light and slid into bed next to Logan, who had been napping a great deal off and on all day. He was sitting up and looking at Kendall.

"How do you feel?" the taller boy asked.

"Okay I guess," Logan said. "The vomiting's a little less. That's good."

"Yeah totally. You need to keep all that food down." He lay on his side, facing Logan, and pulled the bed sheets up to his shoulders. The air smelled kind of stale.

"I'm going back to the doctor tomorrow," Logan said.

"Why?"

"Just another check-up to see how everything is. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah of course. Taking your disguise?"

"Well yes, I have to." Logan spoke with a tone of disgust, not towards Kendall but the whole wig/dress thing. He carefully slipped down further into the bed and turned on his side so that his back looked to Kendall. "Good night."

"Night…" Kendall's voice trailed off into a whisper. The little bit of city light that blended through the blinds splayed across Logan's back. Kendall sat there and watched his body rise and fall with his steady breathing. It was incredible to imagine that Logan currently made up as many people as the band. Ugh. The band. He remembered that Gustavo wanted to catch up with them next week, still not knowing of Logan's condition. Even though they had finished the third album and the summer tour was over, their break would only last so long.

"Shit," someone said, but it wasn't Kendall complaining about their producer. It was Logan. He sat back up and reached out to Kendall. "Are you still up?"

"Yeeeees."

"Can you hand me a tissue or something?"

"Uhhhh," Kendall pressed his back flat on the bed and stretched out to his nightstand. Groping around the wooden top, he couldn't find anything like tissues. "I don't think I have any."

"Can you go to the bathroom and get me some? Or maybe cotton pads or something?"

"Yeah, okay." Kendall grumbled mentally and got out of bed. He carried himself to the bathroom, turned on the light with a wince and looked around for "cotton pads or something." Cotton balls? Oh, cotton pads. Okay. There was a stack of square-ish cotton pieces in the vanity, so he grabbed a handful and came back. "How's this?"

"Good," Logan sighed, taking the squares from Kendall's long fingers. He stayed facing away but rustled an awful lot. As Kendall got back in bed, he tried to look over Logan's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Urrff," Logan moaned. "I'm lactating."

"Can I see?" Kendall asked, raising his great eyebrows high on his forehead. This was interesting.

"I'd rather you not," the dark-haired boy said. "It's a little awkward."

"Yeah but so is sleeping next to you pregnant best bud," Kendall laughed. Logan looked over his shoulder at him rather unamused. "What?" Kendall asked.

"It's icky."

"Just let me see."

"No. Really not."

"Come on."

"Well…" He heaved a sigh and reluctantly moved onto his back. There certainly weren't breasts or anything like that on his chest, but the nipples were noticeably bigger and the areolas had grown. They were moist in what bit of light there was in the room. Without even thinking it through, Kendall put his right hand upon one of the nipples. Logan flinched at first but didn't resist. Kendall took the nipple between his thumb and index finger. With a light squeeze, a bead of opaque fluid pushed out. There was a jolt of something that shot from Kendall's brain down to his dick. Or maybe from his dick up to his brain. He wasn't sure, but this is exciting and very interesting. He squeezed it again and two more droplets popped out.

"Are you going to breastfeed?" Kendall asked.

"I dunno. I can't imagine my chest can make enough to sustain one, let alone three babies. I'm gonna ask the doctor. And they can probably test the milk to make sure it isn't something creepy, you know?"

Kendall smiled a bit and, without saying anything, moved his face down to Logan's chest. He opened his mouth up and took a nipple between his lips.

"Kendall, no! What are you…ohhhh…" Any desire to stop Kendall's actions suddenly ceased when he began to suckle. The thought of what he was doing embarrassed Logan so much that he couldn't even watch, but the feelings remained. His whole body relaxed and he finally felt comfortable with the changing body. Kendall bore his teeth down gently and pulled at the protuberance. A silky moan rolled out of Logan's mouth and he bit on his lower lip, rolling his eyes into his head. With a loud _smack_, Kendall let go of the first nipple and moved to the other.

"Shiiit," Logan cried. His breathing increased in speed and heaviness as Kendall withdrew any fluids that were built up in his small mammary glands. It was relaxing, erotic, and on some sort of level very loving. Logan put his hands on the back of Kendall's head and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Kendall smiled with his eyes. He unhinged his lips from the nipple and looked up at Logan. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Logan said very softly, somewhat embarrassed that he was so turned on. Why was he so shy now? They had had sex before. Many times. Kendall had seen every inch of his body and Logan the same. For some reason he felt humiliated. "But I thought you said no sex?"

"That wasn't sex, I was helping you." As Kendall said these words, he too realized how silly this was. Why did they stop each other from just having a relationship?

"Oh, well, it helped," Logan mumbled. "I guess the oxytocin has that effect."

He moved Kendall's face away and turned onto his side once more. Kendall retreated to his part of the bed, disappearing into his own thoughts. How could they be so close and yet so far away?

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Umm."

"Do you?"

"Define be with…"

"Like a relationship."

"Kendall, I don't know. I need to sleep. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Um, yeah, sure, cool." He folded his arms up with a pillow and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Morning rolled around and they had to haul ass to the doctor's office. Logan put on his dress and wig and makeup and all that shit with a grumpy face. He wondered how they would feel when he rolled up in drag.

Kendall didn't bring up the conversation from the night before. He wondered if Logan even remembered, since he acted as if nothing was different. What was going on?

So they arrived to the appointment early, but it worked out well anyway. Finally it was time and they went back to see the doctor. She came out right away and giggled a bit when she saw Logan in the wig. "Hiding from the public?" she asked.

"Yeah well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I'm not judging. I understand. So how are you feeling?"

"Other than pissed off about the fake hair I'm alright. Throwing up less. Appetite still through the roof."

"Well I don't expect your eating habits to change anytime soon. You're feeding four people, remember."

"Yeah, true," Logan considered. He sat back on the exam table awkwardly and Kendall stood in silence, hands in his pockets.

"Where are the other two?" the doctor asked.

"They've just been a little busy," Logan said quietly. Kendall nodded. "Can you tell who the father is yet?"

"No, afraid not," she went on. "As I said before, fetuses in this delicate of a situation need to be treated extra gently. I'd rather not do any unnecessary tests. Let's take a look at them, shall we?"

Logan smiled. The doctor brought out the ultrasound machine and began prepping his body for a peek inside. Now Kendall toddled over and eased his head close to the monitor.

"Dad?" the doctor asked.

"Hope so," was all Kendall replied, looking a little sad.

"We'll find out, don't worry."

She moved the machine around and around on Logan's tummy. The screen showed all sorts of wonky things but Kendall didn't understand.

"Here," the doctor said. She pointed to the three cavernous sacks on the screen. Kendall moved his head in different directions, trying to get an idea of what was going on.

"I can't tell," he admitted.

"This is one baby," the doctor pointed to an amniotic sack that had a little head in it. "This is the other, and then the last is here."

"Ohhh…ooooooooooooh," Kendall's eyes widened as he suddenly saw the big picture. They were human looking. They were fucking real. He looked back at Logan and stared with his jaw unhinged.

"Yeah," Logan said, smiling weakly. "Yeah."

"There really are babies in there," Kendall said, awestruck. The doctor nodded. "There really are three babies in there."

"Yep," the doctor said. "I can see…hmmm…" she rolled the transducer around a little more. Her face made a funny expression, as if thinking and looking very hard. "I definitely see one boy, but I can't tell the others."

"Really?" Logan's face perked up. "Where?"

The doctor pointed out the genitalia to him but he really couldn't tell. "Can you look at the others more?" he pleaded.

"We'll have to look in another week or two, then we should be able to tell."

"Ohh…but one boy, how about that?" Logan looked at Kendall and smiled.

"So you two are a couple?" the doctor asked.

"Ummm," both of them said.

"What? Waiting on the results of the father?"

"Yes," Kendall said quietly.

"Do the other boys want to be it?"

"No!" Kendall yelled. "No, they really don't!"

"Well then does it matter?"

Logan and Kendall glanced at each other. The doctor flipped off the ultrasound and began to pack it away. Logan bit his lower lip.

"If you're going to take care of them anyway," the doctor continued. "And it seems you love him…"

"I," Kendall interrupted but was going nowhere with the thought. The doctor raised her thin eyebrows at him and smiled.

"Yes of course," she said. "You don't take him here, look at the ultrasound, ask all the questions if you don't love him."

Logan blushed.

"What are you hiding from?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said. "It's just a lot to deal with."

"Of course, but this is the hand God dealt you, so it's time to play the cards, hmmmmm?"

"I guess so," the blond agreed halfheartedly with a weak nod. He looked at Logan, who winced and frowned. He put his shirt back on and hopped off of the exam table.

"In any case," the doctor said. "Do you recall how I earlier said that we suspect the sperm has more to do with this odd pregnancy than the body carrying the child?"

"Yes," Logan said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get the other boys in here for a sperm test. Ask them if they can set up a time to do that. I want to compare them all. We might be able to figure something out from it, okay? Oh, and, what was your name again?"

"Kendall."

"Right. Do you think you could get that for me now, Kendall? It will save you some time."

Without much of a choice, the doctor brandished a specimen cup and shoved it into Kendall's fist. She smiled real big, patted him on the shoulder and walked out the room. "What, 6, 7 minutes?" she asked.

"Like 5," Logan answered. The doctor nodded and closed the door on her way out. Kendall looked at Logan with his eyes wide open.

"What!?" he shouted.

"Just jerk off into the cup for her," Logan said.

"Right now?"

"Come on. Maybe they can tell if you're the dad."

Kendall looked stiff, and not in the way that they wanted him to be, so Logan walked up to him and went straight to unzipping his pants.

"Woah wait a minute," Kendall said. "You're just…"

"Look," Logan said. He pulled down the zipper and searched for the opening of his boxer-briefs. "The doctor is right. Why are we hiding? We love to fuck each other, we love to be with each other, and you want the babies as much as I do. It's silly to be weird about it."

"Why are we being weird about it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan openly admitted with a shrug. He whipped out Kendall's dick and started to jerk him off. "My head is just swimming with emotions all the time."

"Y-yeah, me, mine too." Kendall stood in the middle of the exam room awkwardly. He closed his eyes and welcomed Logan's soft hand nonetheless. His dick began to grow, throb, pulsate as Logan worked it like an expert. Tiny moans rolled out of Kendall's lips.

"It's taking too long," Logan said. He smiled cutely and squat down on the floor, taking care of his tummy of course. Still holding the base of Kendall's dick with one hand, he pushed the length of it inside his mouth. His lips pressed down as his tongue licked and flicked at it. Kendall couldn't help but put his hands on the back of Logan's head to gently guide him back and forth.

"Oh shit," Kendall whispered. He missed this. He really, really missed this. Why the fuck had they been holding out on each other? Because of a bit of jealousy?

"OH!" his dick pulsated hard now, and Logan quickly pulled his mouth off of it. He took the cup from Kendall's hand and milked a thin stream of cum from the tip. Kendall's body convulsed with his orgasm. Somewhere in his thoughts, he realized something.


	6. Concerns and Stuff

"Dude, Logan?"

"Did it weird you out to watch me blow you in a wig?" Logan asked, giggling at the weird look on Kendall's face. He shook his head.

"The doctor said that it could be the _sperm _that made the babies, right?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. He got up to his feet, still holding the sperm sample. "Why?"

"What if it's something that me and Carlos' cum did Like, what if it's…not even your baby?"

"Like I'm just a surrogate?" Logan asked. He gasped quietly. "You might be right."

Kendall suddenly had the image of three little mocha colored, awkwardly shaped people with messy, sandy hair and weird hazel eyes. He imagined them all running around 2J with helmets on, tearing into _everything _and destroying the kitchen. And Carlos would be no help either, since he would be causing just as much chaos. "DADDY KENDALL WE'RE HUNGRY!" one of them would yell.

"NU UH! DADDY KENDALL, HE'S JUST BEING A MORON!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kendall screamed. He grabbed Logan by the shoulders and got right up in his face. "PLEASE tell me there's a possibility that James had a broken condom. Pleeeease. I can NOT have children with Carlos!"

"Um, I don't know. I didn't think it broke, but I suppose it could be possible." Logan went ahead and left the exam room, carrying the sperm sample to the nurse behind the desk. "Thanks," she said with a leery smile.

Now Kendall thought about having kids with James. They would be tall, good looking probably, with soft hair and nice skin. They would all crowd up the bathroom every morning to do their hair. And James would be in there, too.

"Kenddaalll? We're out of haaaair gel!" James would yell. "Can you go buy another $2,000 value pack pleeeeease?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kendall screamed in the middle of his horrible daydream. They were out of the office now and walking home. "These babies just HAVE to be mine. They HAVE to."

Their return to the apartment was not what Logan would have liked to see. Camille, Jo and Lucy were sitting around the living room along with James and Carlos. When Logan and Kendall came inside, they all perked up and waved.

"What…is…going…ON!?" Kendall suddenly roared. He ran into the middle of the room with his hands flailing above his head. It was hard for any clear words to come out.

"We know," Lucy said.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHYYYYY?!" Kendall screamed. Logan stood by the front door still. He pulled off the wig and held it to his chest, keeping a shy little smile across his face. Kendall had been so protective lately.

Jo folded her arms and looked up at Kendall, shaking her head side to side. "We're gonna find out," she said. "What did you think? _Everyone _is going to find out."

"Yeah but on our time," Kendall groaned. He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and winced, closing his eyes tightly. "So why are you all here?"

"To touch the tummy, of course!" Camille gleefully squealed. "Well? Logan?"

"Uh, what?" Logan blushed, still standing awkwardly by the front door. Carlos jumped up from the sofa and zoomed up to his side. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to where everybody was. Kendall watched Carlos walk by with a sick feeling in his stomach. He was still concerned that the babies could be _theirs_.

Logan was placed down on the sofa, and suddenly the girls all got up and swarmed him. The lifted up his shirt and touched his stomach all over.

"Oooooo!" Camille hooted. Logan giggled at the attention. Even though he was embarrassed from being put on the spot, it was kind of fun to have everyone fascinated with his pregnancy.

"How far along, again?" Jo asked.

"Like 12 weeks."

The girls went, "awww!" and kept patting his belly in circles. As they chatted about the babies, James and Kendall stepped aside.

"What's with you, man?" James asked.

"What?"

"You're moodier than Logan."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah huh, you are. What's going on? You pregnant, too?"

"No! No I'm not! Come on!" Kendall's face got red with frustration, but James just smiled.

"See what I mean?" the brunet asked. Kendall leered at him. "It's like Logan's hormones are rubbing off on you."

Kendall didn't answer. He folded his arms and looked back at the pregnant guy surrounded by girls. All of them were pink in the face, laughing and talking together. Kendall smiled as he watched Logan blushing. Despite the chaos, he was happy.

James clapped his hands on Kendall's shoulders and popped up next to his ear. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" he whispered. Kendall peered at him from the corner of his eye but didn't answer.

* * *

Logan was feeling pretty good when they finally went to bed. He put on a loose pair of pajamas and curled up into Kendall's bed.

"How are your tits?" Kendall asked, sitting up as he took his shirt off.

"I don't have _tits_, Kindall," Logan snipped. Kendall looked back at him and wrinkled his nose. They both laughed.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, which sounded pretty stupid since he wouldn't be talking to anybody else.

"Hmmm?"

"So are we like, dating?"

Logan cleared his throat and looked away. He put his hands together and bit his lower lip. Kendall brought both of his legs up onto the bed and moved closer to Logan. "Well?" the blond asked.

"I don't know," Logan finally mumbled.

"You remember what the doctor told us," Kendall said. "She was kind of right. You know, I will take care of the kids."

Logan scooted closer to Kendall now. He slowly inched close enough so that their legs touched. Kendall closed his eyes and smiled.

"It is silly," Logan whispered. Now he turned on his side and gave Kendall a hug. He didn't fight that, oh no, he didn't fight that. In fact Kendall blended right into the embrace. He grabbed Logan and pulled him up against his chest.

"It is," Kendall agreed. He ran his hands down Logan's waist and around the protruding tummy. It was getting bigger and bigger every day. Now it felt firm. Tight and firm. Kendall let his creamy, thin hands run in circles over the belly, hopeful that it was his and Logan's offspring growing inside. "So uh," the blond said. "How _are _your tits?"

"A little tender," Logan whispered. "But okay."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall dropped his voice to a whisper, too. His fingertips left the pregnant stomach and rolled upwards to Logan's nipples. With a hand on each, he lightly moved in circles with the areolas. Logan gasped a few times, very quiet and seductive. Kendall bore down with care on the bud of the nipples, easing a few drops of milk out.

"It feels good," Logan moaned. He rolled his head back to Kendall and pushed his lips out for a kiss. Kendall ceased the opportunity immediately. Their mouths locked in a long awaited smooch. Kendall slipped his tongue straight between Logan's lips and teased him there, lightly licking the teeth and trying to push further. Logan moaned sweetly into the kiss.

Kendall squeezed down on the nipples with greater force now and a little bit of milk sprayed. Logan gasped from the sensation. Their kiss ended. His body went numb and he really relaxed into Kendall's embrace.

"I'm a freak," Logan whispered.

"No you aren't," Kendall replied. He rubbed his nipples down, smearing the milk around. "I think you look beautiful."

"Beautiful? Really?"

"Yeah." Kendall grunted and pushed his growing erection against Logan's back. It was undeniable. He wanted to be inside. He wanted to feel this pregnancy from the other side.

"You're horny," Logan groaned.

"Yeah of course I am. Are you?"

"I've been crazy horny since I got pregnant."

"Do you want some release?"

"Mmmm. Yeah."

Logan rolled on his side and ran his fingers across Kendall's pasty chest.

"How do I fuck you?" Kendall asked.

"In my butt."

"Well yeah, I know that," the blond laughed. He put his right hand on Logan's stomach. "I mean position wise. I don't want to hurt you."

"Like this."

Logan got up on his hands and knees, sticking his cute little butt straight up in the air. Kendall glared at him like a piece of meat, ripe for the eating. He sat up on his knees and positioned himself behind Logan's butt. Kendall ran his hands down Logan's body and undressed him.

The room began to heat up. Their naked bodies pressed together finally in a display of affection that they both longed for. Darkness wrapped their flesh but bound them in romance.

"I need you in me," Logan moaned.

Kendall snatched a bit of lubricant from his nightstand and applied it to Logan's asshole. He flinched upon contact but quickly warmed up. He missed the touch of Kendall's fingers; rough from years of guitar playing, yet still gentle enough to transmit care.

"I missed this," Kendall said. He dipped his index finger inside Logan and curled around for his prostate. Logan let out a loud groan of ecstasy, now starting to grind his butt back against Kendall. This was a dance that could not be done so easily by anybody. Kendall leaned down and put a firm kiss against Logan's lower back, right between his dimples. The dark haired boy giggled.

"Feel good?" Kendall asked.

"Please fuck me," was all Logan replied with. Kendall took out his finger and grasped his own cock with his hand. He smothered it with lubricant and pushed it up against Logan's needy rectum. Logan reached back and spread his own butt cheeks.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay?" Kendall said. "I really don't want to damage your babies."

"Our babies."

Kendall smiled. Not just with his mouth, but with his heart. He felt butterflies inside his chest, but he also had tons of blood rushing through is dick. He pushed his way inside Logan's cavern and began to thrust. Logan clawed the bed sheets and screamed into the pillow. He toes curled as Kendall's long rod began to pound him. Kendall put his hands on Logan's waist for a good grip, but he found himself running his fingers down further to touch the bumped out abdomen.

Something funny happened then. Even though Kendall was horny and finding sexual release within Logan's body, he also felt overcome with a romantic sort of feeling. His heart welled up with joy and the illusion of him and Logan being one person seemed apparent. It was beautiful. Impossible to describe and beautiful.

Their groans increased as Kendall picked up the pace, slapping his balls into Logan's backside with a gentle fury. He pounded and pounded, so happy to be back home in the ass that he adored.

"Does your…unf…tummy feel okay?" Kendall groaned.

"Yeah," Logan mumbled. His face was still buried in the pillow.

"Feel good?"

"Ohh God yeah. Ohh Kindall…"

Before Kendall was about to orgasm, he thought it might be smarter to pull out. He slipped his rod out of Logan's butt and started to jerk himself off. Logan wriggled his ass around, whining, needing more pleasure. "Kiiinndaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!" he cried out. "Moooore!"

Kendall licked two of his fingers and popped them inside. Logan groaned and arched his back, grinding his hips back into Kendall's hand. He took up his dick and started to beat himself off. They masturbated in unison, both grunting and groaning from the throat. Kendall was the first to cum. A long, ropey load sprayed out and onto the mattress. The fingers that were deep in Logan's ass quivered with his climax, and soon Logan found his peak, too. His cumshot wasn't very big and didn't go very far. He whimpered and screamed into the pillow as the orgasm overtook his body. He convulsed violently and tears ran down his face. Kendall settled down and laid next to him. He held him close as the afterglow set in.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Oh gosh. Oh fuck. Kinndalll…" Logan whimpered, eyes closed and crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I f-feel good all over. I feel everything. E-everything, all over."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and held him close. He patted the back of his head and kissed his forehead.

"I hope you're the daddy," Logan whispered.

"I think I am," Kendall said. "I feel like the babies are mine. I feel like we share them. Like we're all the same person."

"Mmmm…" Logan sighed. He sniffled a few times and nestled against Kendall's lean body. They closed their eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	7. Hitting the fan and stuff

So another week passed by and everything seemed okay. Once Logan and Kendall were comfortable establishing themselves as a couple, their moods leveled out. Well, that is until they had to meet with Gustavo.

It was the day that they all had been trying to avoid, but there was no way to put it off any longer. The four boys had a chat before leaving, just to make sure they were on the same page.

"Okay, so we're just going to give it to him straight up," Kendall said. "No excuses, no lies. Right?"

"Right!" Carlos and James agreed, but Logan looked less than pleased.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"He's gonna be so angry."

"Yeah but he's always angry."

"True…"

"Okay, let's just get through this." Kendall took Logan by the hand and walked to the front door. The boys all exchanged a heavy sigh before leaving.

When they made it to Rocque Records, Gustavo of course had no idea of what was about to hit him. He thought it would just be a recap of their latest success and a preview of what was to come. As soon as the boys came in with Logan in drag, he knew something horrible was going to happen.

"_Why _is Logan wearing a pregnant woman outfit?" was the first thing their producer said, pointing at them.

"Uhhh, well," Carlos began to explain but Kendall jumped in front of him. Gustavo looked less than please. "It's _because_," Kendall said, doing his best to remain cool and collected as usual. "Because he _is _pregnant."

Gustavo stared at him and frowned. "What did you morons do now, and why is _actually _wearing a pregnant woman outfit?"

"No, no," James said. "He's pregnant. It's a real medical condition and uh, everything."

"KELLLYYYYYYYY!" Gustavo suddenly roared. His assistant popped out from the office but as soon as she caught site of Logan, she burst into laughter. "What's…HAH…what's wrong?"

"THEY'RE DOING THAT NOT MAKING SENSE THING AGAIN!" the fat man yelled.

"What's going on, guys?" Kelly asked.

There was no way to make it sound any better or worse, so Kendall just said it. "Logan is pregnant."

"_Actually?_" Kelly's eyes widened real big.

"They're kidding, duh," Gustavo said. His voice sounded a little bit nervous.

"Nope. Nope! Not kidding!" Carlos butted in. He ran up to Gustavo and snatched his wrist. "Feel it!" Cringing, Gustavo was pulled up to Logan and Carlos placed his hand on the tummy. He made a grossed out face. "You _aren't _kidding," he mumbled and withdrew his hand. Carlos grinned real big, but the other boys looked sick.

"They aren't kidding?" Kelly asked. Gustavo looked back at her and shook his head slowly. "They aren't kidding," he said.

"How are we going to keep up a boy band if one of them is pregnant? This is crazy!" Kelly gasped.

"I don't know," said Kendall. "But it's not going away. So we have to deal with it."

"You're _keeping_ it?" Gustavo asked, shifting from sickened and surprised to angry once again. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, of course we're keeping it," Kendall snapped.

"Ohhhh," Kelly sighed to herself. "Kendall, you're the father, aren't you?"

The boys fell silent. Could they tell them the truth?

"Y-yeah," Kendall halfway lied. "I am." He looked at Logan and smiled, but Gustavo laughed.

"REALLY?" he yelled. "The dogs think they can raise kids?" Now Gustavo threw his hands up into the air. "This is too rich! Really? Kids? Do you guys even know what a baby _is?_"

"Oh come on," Kelly said. "Maybe it's time they finally grow up?"

"They can't grow up," Gustavo said, jiggling his jowls. "They're _dogs_. Dogs don't grow up, they just learn new tricks."

"Gustavo," Kelly said. She put her hands on her hips and gave him that, "listen" look. "This is serious. It's a big unexpected life event."

"Freak dogs," Gustavo grunted. Logan looked at Kelly and frowned. His face was flushed. "How am I going to stay in the band?" he asked sadly.

"We'll figure it out," Kelly reassured him. "Don't worry. We're going to put our heads together and figure it out, right? Hey, when are you due?"

"Like 5 more months."

"Oh? And you're already so big?"

"Well, it's," Logan cleared his throat. "Triplets."

"Woah."

"GREAT!" Gustavo yelled. He clapped his hands over his face and turned around towards his office. "Just. Great."

"He can't help it," James whined. Gustavo flipped back real quick and pointed at James. "You know," said the producer. "I'm surprised it's not _you _who's pregnant. I always figured you were the one with the pussy."

"Hey!" James snapped. "I'll have you know that my cock and balls are fully present and functional, thank you!" Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a pussy," Logan said quietly.

"How will you deliver?" Kelly asked. The guys all looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's a good question for the doctor, huh?" Carlos mentioned. They nodded.

"Do you know the genders?" Kelly asked.

"One is a boy, that's all. I'm going back after this and hopefully she'll be able to tell."

"Let me know, okay? Gustavo will come around." Kelly narrowed her eyes. "I'll make sure of it. So just take care and keep us updated. We don't need you to work for a little while longer anyway. It's alright. Promise!"

* * *

"Oh, good! You've brought the other fellows."

As the four boys came into the doctor's office, she greeted them with a big, goofy grin. "Did you want to leave sperm samples for me?"

"Yeah if we have to," James complained. The doctor patted him on the cheek and handed him a specimen cup. "Exam room 3," she said, and then she gave one to Carlos and said "exam room 4. Take your time. I'm going to take Logan here into number 2. Kendall, did you want to come with us?"

"Uh huh. Thanks." Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulder and followed him into the exam room. The doctor put down a sheet of protective paper over the exam bench and motioned for Logan to sit, and then she got the ultrasound machine out. "Let's take a look at these little guys."

Logan lay down and lifted his shirt up. The doctor put on a pair of gloves and began to apply the warm gel. "You're getting big fast!" she exclaimed. "And how is your relationship?"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other shyly.

"Well?" the doctor asked.

"I guess we're dating," said Kendall. "…and fucking."

"Is that okay? For the babies, I mean?" Logan asked.

"It's fine. That doesn't matter at all. Well, Kendall, you aren't a foot long or so, right?"

Kendall cracked up. He rather liked this doctor. "No, not quite," he giggled.

"Alright, well then no worries. Okay, let us peek inside." She sat up and took the transducer in her hand. It rolled across Logan's tummy and she looked at the monitor carefully. She stared and stared, making a funny face. Kendall wet his lips. "So?" he asked.

"Do you want to know?" the doctor rebutted his question.

"Know what?" Logan asked.

"The genders."

"You can see?" Logan's face lit up. He grinned ear to ear and looked at Kendall. "She can see!"

"Yeah I heard. What are they?"

"Two girls and a boy."

Logan glanced upwards at the ceiling and smiled warmly. His face turned pleasantly red. "Two girls and a boy," he repeated. "Two girls and a boy."

Kendall walked over to Logan and took his hand. The reality of his pregnancy became clearer every day, and this was a big step closer.

"They're doing great," the doctor said. "All appears normal. How have you been feeling?"

"Not bad really," Logan explained. The doctor put the transducer away and cleaned up Logan's stomach. "But I have a question; how am I going to deliver them?"

"Has to be a C-section," she said. "And when we get to that point, it will become tricky. You probably will not go into labor. Basically after 8 months, we will keep a close eye on you and once it seems right, we will operate and take them out."

"Ohh…is it that dangerous?" Logan asked sounding very sad.

"It is, but not impossible. And the risk is only on the fetuses, not you."

"Alright," the pregnant guy sighed. He squeezed Kendall's hand a little tighter and looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I'm scared," Logan whispered. "I don't want to lose them."

"Don't worry!" The doctor reassured him with a pat on the arm. "Just make sure you come in enough and stay healthy."

"Oh yeah, of course!" Logan said, cheering up a little.

"Now, I need to grab the 'specimens' from your friends. I'll be in touch, right?"

"Right."

The doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine away and left the exam room. Kendall gave Logan a hug. "You're worried," he mumbled.

"Yes," Logan admitted. "And I start to think…with Gustavo being mad, and the band, and the risk…"

"No, don't even think about it."

"Kendall, I don't know. Maybe we can't handle this?"

"NO! Don't even THINK about it! Promise me you won't."

"I don't know. I can't promise." Logan looked away.

"That's three people, Logan. Three people inside of you. Logan. Looooogan." Kendall tried to bring him back from reality, but Logan was very far. He didn't focus on Kendall at all. "Logan, come on. That's crazy."

"I didn't want this," Logan sighed. "I didn't ask for it. I didn't expect it."

"But you want them now, right? You seem so happy."

"I don't want them," Logan said. He finally looked at Kendall, but there was no joy in his eyes. They were colder than Kendall had ever seen before. "I just…I don't know."

"But, Logan, we're going to be parents. Right?"

"I guess."


	8. K E K

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

Logan was napping in Kendall's bed while Kendall paced in the living room. The only person he could really talk to about this was his mom.

"I think he wants them," Mrs. Knight said. She was folding laundry. "You don't really think he's going to, well…"

"I don't know, mom." Kendall exhaled slowly. The tension was cutting into him deep. Mama Knight looked at Kendall and smiled sadly. "I don't think he would," she said.

"_I…don't…know_," Kendall said. "I can't imagine he would. Why's he gotta think about that?"

Mama Knight put down a tank top and stepped over to her son. She gave him a sympathetic hug. "He'll make the right decision in the end."

"I hope so."

Right then, Katie popped into the room. She ran up to Kendall and glared at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked snottily. The boys had been trying to keep Katie out of the loop as much as possible, since the subject matter was a bit adult. True, they hadn't thought it through very well, but it seemed best to keep her naïve.

"Nothing," Kendall said. His mother looked at him with a smug smile. "What?" the boy asked.

"You're seriously going to try and hide this from your sister?" Mama Knight grumped.

"Hide what?" Katie asked.

Kendall sighed real loud and took Katie aside by the shoulder. "So, uh," he said awkwardly. "I guess when two people love each other very much…"

"Kendall, just tell her," Mama Knight interrupted.

"Logan is pregnant."

Katie immediately erupted into laughter. "Yeah, y-yeah, okay, what next?" she giggled, but Mama Knight and Kendall both gave her a very serious look. "HUH?" Katie spat out. "You mean it?"

"Yeah," Kendall sighed. "And uh…well, you _might _be an aunt."

"Whaaaaaaat?" It looked like Katie's head was about to spin out of control. "You mean…" Kendall nodded and tried to smile. "Where is Logan?" Katie asked.

"He's sleep—ing…"

The girl dashed out of the room before Kendall had the chance to tell her not to wake him up. She ran down to his bedroom and flung the door open, but of course Logan was in Kendall's room. "Where is he?!" Katie yelled out.

"My room," Kendall sighed. Katie went next door and opened her brother's room up. Logan was curled up in a heap of messy sheets. "Yo! Logan!" Katie yelled. Kendall came up behind her, wincing. It was important that Logan got enough sleep.

"Huhh…" the pregnant guy stirred. He rolled onto his back and perked his head up. When he saw Katie, he let out a loud groan. "Why are you here?"

"You're preggers?" Katie asked. She walked up to the bed and looked him over real carefully, but he tried to cover himself up with the bedclothes.

"Y-yes," Logan stuttered. Katie's eyes widened. "Let me see!" she yelled.

Kendall ran up behind her. "Don't hassle him," he said.

"I'm not _hassling _him!" Katie protested. "If the baby is related to me, then I have a right to look."

"Babies," Logan said quietly.

"There's more than one?" the girl asked. Logan and Kendall nodded.

"Triplets," said the blond. Katie frowned. "Let me see!" she yelled.

"Ugh, fine, okay, but be gentle." Logan reluctantly tossed the sheets aside and lifted his shirt. Katie crouched down and peered at the stomach curiously. "Well it's not _that _big," she said.

"Big enough," Logan groaned. Katie stuck out a finger and poked at him. "Not too hard!" he griped.

"Jeez, sorry. Just want to feel by nieces or whatever."

"Nieces and nephew."

"What are their names?"

"Not sure yet." Logan looked over at Kendall. "What do you think?"

"It's my job?" Kendall asked. He blushed in surprise. "Um. Not sure if it should."

"I have a few ideas," the dark-haired boy folded his hands over his upper stomach and smiled proudly. "Assuming, well, you know; I think the boy should be Kendall Junior."

"Laa-aaame," Katie groaned, but Kendall ignored it. His face softened and he felt like he might cry. _Kendall Junior, _he thought. _A little Kendall._

"Katie, could you step out for a minute?" her brother asked.

"Do I gotta?"

"Yeah please."

"Okay, okay." Katie got up and shuffled out of the bedroom, blowing a raspberry the whole way. Kendall rolled his eyes and her and came up to the bed. He put his elbows down on the mattress and leaned close to his boyfriend. "If you're naming them, then you will keep them, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why were you talking about that?"

"It's so confusing!" Logan cried. "Gustavo's mad and the pregnancy is high risk. It's going to change the rest of our lives. But on the other hand, they are my children. Our children."

"Well they still might be Carlos's."

"Possibly, but the chances are high for them to be ours. I can just sort of tell."

"Please keep them," Kendall begged. He took Logan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I want to have them. I want 'em to be our family. We're young and it's weird, it's crazy and almost impossible with the band, but we'll make it work. We will. Because, well, I love you, Logan."

Logan looked at Kendall with stars in his eyes. His lower lip quivered. Wow, they had come far. He sat up and leaned up for a kiss. Their lips met and touched ever so softly. Logan smiled against Kendall's mouth. "I love you, too," he whispered.

"We'll get through this, huh?" Kendall replied, also in a whisper. He took Logan's cheek in his palm and held him gently.

"Yeah."

The door flew open and Carlos, James and Katie came stomping in. "WE DECIDED WE WERE BORED!" Carlos yelled.

"Knock, much!?" Kendall shouted back at them. "Sorta having a moment here, guys."

"Don't care," Katie said. She sauntered back to the bed and put her hands on her hips. "I thought of something important."

"What?" Kendall and Logan asked at the same time.

"Where are the babies going to _live_?"

"Ummmm," the blond hummed. He looked at Logan and shrugged, but Logan seemed to have a plan hashed out already. "I'll move into Kendall's room and the babies will have mine," he said.

"That's pretty logical," James said, nodding with his lower lip stuck out. He nudged Carlos in the arm. "Leave it to Logan, right?"

"They definitely won't be in my room, right?" Katie asked.

"No, definitely not," Logan reassured her.

"I don't want them there, anyway," said Kendall.

"Why not?" Katie snapped.

"Because I don't want to be going into my sister's room constantly."

"O-okay."

Logan looked at Kendall and groaned. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked. Logan pressed his lips together in anguish and gestured towards the other people in the room.

"Are you gonna name them yet?!" Carlos asked.

"What's with you and naming?" James asked Carlos.

"I'm excited!"

"Still thinking," Logan said. He pawed at Kendall's hand.

"What is it?!" Kendall asked. It was frustrating to him that he couldn't understand what Logan was upset about. The dark haired boy whined.

"When are you going to move all the stuff?" Katie asked.

"Hey, I don't know," Kendall said. "Could you guys _please _leave us alone for a little bit? Isn't there anything else you can do?"

"BUT WE'RE BOOOOORED!" Carlos and James cried out at the same time.

"Then go be bored somewhere else!" Kendall snapped. "Like, seriously! I'm trying to have a moment."

"Groosss," Katie griped. "Come on, guys." She turned around and tugged Carlos and James by the arms. "Let's just leave them to be gay and do whatever gay guys do."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, bye! Byyee!" Kendall followed them out, closed the door and locked it. "There. So what's going on?"

"I'm so horny," Logan admitted. "I need something in me."

"Right now?!"

"Please?" he looked up at Kendall with big, desperate eyes. "Just quickly. Fuck me quickly."

"Well," Kendall narrowed his eyes. He slowly walked back to the bed and crawled alongside Logan. "If you promise to be quiet."

"Yes."

"Mm okay, then come here."

Kendall rolled Logan onto his nice and began to kiss him. Their lips smacked together wantonly and Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's body. Kendall overtook the pregnant boy. His hands cupped and stroked all over him. Logan moaned, but Kendall clapped his fingers over his mouth. "Sshhh," the blond said. "Gotta stay quiet."

Logan nodded. He smiled silently and continued to kiss Kendall. He closed his eyes and worked really, really hard to make minimal noise. Kendall lifted Logan's shirt and started to run a trail of kisses from his sternum and down to his belly. It was firm, bulbous and beautiful. Kendall adored the abnormality of it all. He put his hands on either side of the stomach and kissed it all over. He ran his tongue along the bristly stubble near Logan's navel and put a few kisses down, too. Then he slid back up to Logan's nipples. He pinched one gently and watched a few rivulets of milk run out. It drove Kendall crazy. He loved it.

Logan bit down on his lower lip hard. It was almost impossible to stay quiet! He put his hands on the back of Kendall's head and stroked him as he milked him out. Kendall wrapped his lips around a tender, swollen nipple and sucked in a fine stream of milk. It was watery and kind of sweet. The sensation made Logan's entire body feel weak and relaxed. He pushed back further into the pillow and continued his struggle to be silent. Kendall's teeth nibbled on his tit, hurting him just enough to drive him absolutely insane. Then he moved to the other nipple and suckled it until the milk ran dry.

"You have a lot in there," Kendall whispered. "A nice, supple tit." He put his fingers around the nipple and sprayed out a little stream onto his face.

"Just fuck me," Logan whispered intensely. Kendall nodded. He shifted back onto his knees and feet and spread Logan's legs. He pulled Logan's butt up to his crotch, took out his cock and rubbed it down with some lubricant. Logan looked at him with those slutty, wanton eyes. He mouthed the words, "do me."

Kendall pressed his dick into Logan's ass slowly, grinding his hips with incredible ease. Logan gasped but still tried to stay quiet. The blond's penis slid deeper and deeper as his thrusting increased in speed. He gently laid his hands on Logan's tummy and touched the bulge.

"Kendall Junior, huh?"

"Yeah," Logan whined. "And maybe for the girls…Katherine and Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Uh huh." Now Kendall got distracted and slowed down the fucking. "Where are these names coming from?"

"Katherine and Elizabeth were queens. I want my girls to be strong, brave, intelligent…"

Kendall pulled out of Logan's ass and lay down alongside him.

"Why did you stop?" Logan asked.

"I can't focus," Kendall said. He reached down and began to jerk Logan off. "I'm too excited."

"A…aaah…about?" Logan tried not to moan.

"The babies." Kendall propped his head up on his elbow and continued to jerk his boyfriend off casually. He wrapped his fist around the base of his dick firmly and twisted, jerking him off. Beads of precum dripped down the shaft.

"Oh…Kin…Kindall," Logan couldn't suppress the sounds any longer. Sensing his imminent orgasm, Kendall covered Logan's mouth his hand and jerked him off faster. Logan moaned against the hand, nipped down on the flesh and shot out a much needed stream of cum. It splattered his pregnant tummy, and Kendall smiled. He eased off of his face and replaced the hand with his lips. "I love you," he whispered once more. "And I love these babies, no matter who the parents turn out to be."


	9. Ohhh no

**This chapter is a bit scary fyi.**

"Well Mr. Mitchell, the news is not really good or bad."

Logan's OBGYN, whose name was actually Lisa Shelling, had him back in the exam room for his weekly check-up.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. We analyzed the sperm of the three potential fathers and it was inconclusive. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. We'll find out anyway. I think that it's Kendall."

"How come?" the doctor asked.

"It just feels like it. We're getting closer. We're bonding. We're…oh, we're in love."

The doctor looked and Logan and smiled, but she didn't say anything. She rolled the transducer of the ultrasound around on Logan's tummy and looked at the monitor. "Hmm," she said.

"What? What is it?"

"Seems funny."

"What seems funny?!"

"The boy," Doctor Shelling said. "The boy isn't, hm, I'm not sure. I really can't tell."

"Oh God, what happened?" Logan gasped. His heart began to palpitate. "Is he okay?"

"I think so, but we'll need to run some extra tests to make sure."

"Amniocentesis?"

"Yes, exactly. You're fairly smart about medicine, aren't you?" the doctor flashed a smile at him.

"Well, being a doctor has sort of been a dream of mine," Logan said shyly. "Guess it won't happen now."

"That's not true. Oh, but anyway. Well, I really, really did not want to do this, but I will have to draw blood from the boy."

"Is that safe?"

"Is Kendall here for you?"

"Yes, just out front. Why?"

"Alright, Logan," the doctor put the transducer down and put her elbows onto her knees. She looked at Logan very seriously. "As I've said before, I don't want to run tests on any of the fetuses because it could be dangerous. But I'm afraid there could be problems with the boy. We need to test. Priorities, you know."

Logan exhaled slowly. "That makes sense," he said. "Do what you have to do."

* * *

When Logan and Kendall came home from the doctor, they were greeted by the whole fleet at the door. Everyone smiled way too big.

"What's going on?" Logan asked. He walked between the wall of his friends and pulled off his disguise wig. "Why are you all smiling?"

Carlos popped up in Logan's face. "Look at your room!" They kept walked through the living room. Kendall peered at Carlos but passed him without saying a word. The couple wandered down the hallway and up to Logan's bedroom door.

"Is it bad?" Logan asked.

"No," Carlos and James said.

"Is it scary?"

"No."

"Am I going to be upset?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Just go in!" James said. Logan sighed nervously and twisted the doorknob. He and Kendall stepped inside to an unimaginable surprise.

The entire room was redecorated. The walls had been painted alternating pink and blue. Along one side sat three baby beds, two pink and one blue. The other side had a diaper changing table, fully stocked with every sort of baby item needed. Beneath the one window was a big wooden chest filled with stuffed animals.

Logan's heart filled with warmth. He wasn't sure what to say. With a heavy, happy sigh, he walked into the room, gazing around in disbelief. He picked up a big, fluffy teddy bear.

"It's a Logie-Bear," Kendall said. He followed behind with his hands in his pockets casually. Logan looked back and smiled. "This is amazing," he said.

Carlos, James and Mama Knight walked in now. Logan tilted his head, eyes sparkling and dimples showing off. "Thank you guys," he said.

"Oh, we didn't do this," said Carlos. Logan and Kendall stared at each other.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"There," Mama Knight said. She pointed out a folded piece of paper on the side of the diaper changing table. Kendall and Logan slowly walked over to it. "Well?" Kendall asked, tipped his chin to Logan.

"Right," Logan said. He giggled nervously and picked up the letter. He glanced back at the other people in the room, eyes darting all over the place.

"OPEN IT!" James screamed. "Oh. My. God."

"Right," Logan said again. Finally, he flapped open the note and looked it over. Kendall peered at it as well. Written in messy handwriting underneath a double _R _letterhead were the words, "Congrats, dogs. I guess."

Logan folded the letter up and looked back at everyone. "How about that?" he said, giggling. Kendall put a kiss on the top of his head.

"It's real," Logan said quietly. "It's real and it's really happening."

* * *

"Oh, Kindall, it's so exciting." Logan climbed into bed and held one of the plush animals from the newly designed bedroom up to his chest. Kendall took off his own shirt and shorts, leaving his boxer briefs on and got in next to Logan. He flipped off the lamp on the nightstand and cuddled with his pregnant boyfriend. He pulled Logan's back to his chest and put his arms around his biggish tummy. They both sighed in content.

"Love you," Kendall whispered.

"Mmmm love you, too."

"So cool of Gustavo."

"I know!" Logan squealed. He wiggled happily. "Ohhh."

"Huh?"

"Please milk me."

"Now?"

"Please."

Kendall put his hands underneath Logan's nightshirt and felt up to his nipples. They were puffy and tender. Kendall ran his fingers in circles around the areolas of both. Logan rolled his head back to the crook of Kendall's neck and let out a moan. Kendall turned his head and kissed him.

"Please milk me," Logan moaned. "They're so tender. Please, Kindall. Please."

"I will, I will. Relax. Get on your back."

Logan nodded real fast and did as told. Kendall picked his shirt up to his neck, leaned down and ran his tongue over one of his nipples. Logan curled his toes and groaned softly. Kendall brought a swollen nipple up into his mouth and sucked the juice from it. Logan's face turned bright red. He squealed in pleasure as Kendall suckled him hard.

"So good," Logan moaned. "More. Suck it harder, Kindall."

Kendall pulled the nipple into his mouth and drank the thin line of milk that came in. He closed his eyes and suckled harder and harder. Logan bit down on his lower lip. He ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, pressing him against his breast. When it began to dry up, Kendall moved to the other nipple. He suckled and suckled, swallowing the load of milk.

"You like it?" Kendall asked.

"Ohhh, ohhh it's so good. It feels so amazing. It's like…I love you so much."

Kendall crawled up to Logan's mouth. He pressed his nose against his. "Wanna taste?" Kendall asked.

"Mmhmm."

Their lips pushed together and Kendall spit some of the milk into Logan's mouth. The dark haired boy smiled cutely. "It tastes funny," he whispered.

"I like it," Kendall. "Tastes like you."

"Mmmm," Logan hummed. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist, but suddenly he jolted. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Kendall asked. He got off of Logan and put his hand on his tummy. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I don't know. Urrf," Logan groaned and sat up. He held his stomach gingerly. "It hurts. Probably just…ouch…ouch…gas. Oh God. Wow."

Kendall hugged him. "What can I do to help?"

"Oooo," Logan's face looked pale. He pushed Kendall away from him and started to get off of the bed. "Sorry," he said. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Ummm. It hurts. I think I just have to shit or something."

"Want me to come with?" Kendall asked. He watched Logan get out of bed with a wrinkled forehead. It really worried him. Logan walked across the bedroom floor with a miserable looking face. "No, I'm fine. Be right back." He hobbled over to the door and went for the bathroom. Even though he didn't want him to, Kendall also got up and soundlessly walked to the threshold of their bedroom.

When Logan sat down on the toilet, his stomach suddenly _really _hurt bad. Sharp, searing pain shot through his abdomen. He cried out in pain, pushing out. He expelled the contents of his bowels, which really does not need an explanation. The pain did not stop. He clutched his stomach and started to cry, just because of the pain. Slowly it ceased. It felt like the shitting was over, so he cleaned himself and flushed. But right when he got up, his stomach started to hurt again. In fact, it was so painful that he curled up and fell down onto the floor. His colon rocked with achiness and his stomach felt like it was folding up. More tears fell down his face. A deep, rolling fear grew in his stomach and curdled somewhere deep inside of him. He let out a loud scream.

The bathroom door flew open and Kendall ran inside. He flipped on the light and saw Logan lying in a puddle of blood. His face flushed white.

"What happened?!" Kendall screamed. He fell down onto his knees and picked Logan up into his arms.

"I think I shit on the floor," Logan groaned. He pointed at the liquid that came out of him, but when he saw that it was bright red, everything changed. "Ohhh…ohhh no…"

"_Logan, is that…_"


	10. Simmer Down Now

"Call an ambulance," Logan groaned, holding his stomach.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. His hands were shaking as he hugged Logan close.

"Yes, yes please. Please. Kindall. Call an ambulance."

Kendall dialed for 9-11. Everyone else in the apartment woke up to see what the noise was about, and when Mama Knight came into the bathroom she screamed. Kendall had sat Logan up and was cleaning the blood with a towel.

"W-what's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked, shaking.

"Mom, please help," Kendall begged. "An ambulance is coming. Help me get him ready."

Mrs. Knight nodded and grabbed another towel from the rack. They wiped off his butt and got his pants back on. Logan groaned and cried, holding his stomach.

"What hurts, honey?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"My stomach," said Logan. "Like the worst gas pains I've ever had. Oooof."

"Let's stand up, okay? Real slow," Kendall's mother hooked Logan's arm over her shoulders and Kendall did the same. On the count of three, they lifted Logan to his feet. He cried out and screamed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I guess. Owww. Ohh, Kindall…ahh…what's wrong…"

They carefully carried him out of the apartment and downstairs. Luckily it was late enough that nobody was around. The unfortunate thing was that they would blow Logan's cover by revealing him to the hospital. His doctors had been good and respectful about the secrecy, but going to the ER now would likely change that.

The ambulance rolled up and parked in the fire lane. Mrs. Knight and Kendall, still propping Logan up by the arms, carried outside and met up with the EMTs. They got him on a gurney and started a journey which seemed endless.

* * *

Logan woke up in a hospital bed. Kendall and Mrs. Knight were standing near the doorway and talking to a nurse. Logan grumbled and yawned, and immediately Kendall flipped around and ran up to him.

"How do you feel?" Kendall asked, taking his hand.

"I'm okay," Logan said. He touched his stomach, which was still large but feeling alright. "What happened? Are the babies okay?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "They're fine."

The nurse walked to both of them with a clipboard. "Mr. Mitchell?" she said.

"What happened?"

"_Well_, it's hard to really figure out what's going on inside of you. Um, but there has been some hemorrhaging. The fetuses inside you are fine, but, well, we're waiting to hear from your OB."

"They're okay?" Logan asked again. He put his hands onto his stomach and smiled nervously.

"They're fine."

"When do I go home?"

"Once Doctor Shelling gets here and looks you over, we'll probably be able to let you go."

"Thanks."

The nurse smiled at Kendall weakly and walked out of the room. Mrs. Knight came up to the bed and patted Logan's hand. "You're going to be fine," she reassured him.

"Sure?" Logan asked.

"Uh huh," Kendall added. "You heard what she said."

Logan looked down at his belly and smiled. "Kendall Junior, hang in there," he whispered.

Not too long later, Logan's OBGYN showed up. She walked into the room with the nurse from earlier talking to here.

"Hi there Mr. Mitchell," Doctor Shelling said as she walking in, waving awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. It's been so traumatic though. What was all that pain, and blood?"

"Your stomach is having trouble with the fetuses," the doctor took a seat on a small plastic chair next to the hospital bed. "It's not actual babies, though. The amniocentesis shows no abnormalities. I think any problems are associated with your body and not the fetuses."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. His forehead wrinkled up. "Is my body not…"

"You could say that it's angry with the babies," the doctor said.

"Wait, angry?" Kendall interrupted. "Is his body going to make it? Can he handle them?"

"To be honest? I don't know," Doctor Shelling admitted. "So we need to really keep a close eye on you. Any more pain and we need to look inside. Until then, carry on and let's hope everything is okay."

"Is it because of the sex?" Kendall asked. Mama Knight grimaced. "Sorry, mom."

"It's okay…" she sighed.

"That's not a problem," the doctor said.

"So we can keep doing it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good," Kendall sighed. He looked at his mom and apologized again. "It happens," Mama Knight said. Now the doctor put her hands on her hips and smiled. "You'll get used to it," she said, looking right at Kendall's mother. "There's good news, though."

"Oh?" Kendall and Logan asked simultaneously.

"Well, since we did that amniocentesis, we could test for the father."

"Oh?! And?!"

Doctor Shelling smiled with her eyes shut. "I think Kendall Junior is a very appropriate name."

Mama Knight clapped her hands to her face. "I'm going to be a grandma," she gasped. Kendall almost fainted. "I'm…"

"A daddy!" the doctor said. She reached over and patted Kendall on the hand. "Now take good care of Mr. Mitchell, alright? He needs plenty of bed rest and lots of food and water."

"I'm better at taking care of my health than Kendall is," Logan said. "No offense. But, well, it's true."

"I won't argue with that," Kendall laughed. "Oh, my God." He touched Logan's stomach and smiled. "I'm going to be a daddy. No shit."

* * *

They came home and Logan went back to sleep. Mama Knight took the liberty of informing James and Carlos about the DNA testing and how Logan's trip to the hospital went. They were both relieved and happy to know that Kendall was the father. "I'm not ready for that," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but you're gonna think twice about not using a condom, huh?" James snarked. Carlos nodded furiously.

"Well, good news is that it's all going to work out," said Mama Knight. "Going to be weird having babies around the house. You guys need to be good and help out a lot, okay? But don't get in the way." Carlos and James nodded.

Meanwhile in Kendall's bedroom, the atmosphere was a bit more grey. They were both very happy about the good news, but Logan was worried about the not-so-good news. He curled up in bed with Kendall wearing a worried look.

"It's my fault," Logan said quietly, laying on Kendall's chest.

"What is?"

"The bleeding. I wished them away and now they're having problems."

"That's silly. Logie, you know you want them," Kendall said. He petted the back of his head.

"I'm scared."

"It's gonna be alright," Kendall reassured him. "The doctor said you'll be alright. You know what you need?"

"What…"

Kendall placed Logan onto his back and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him bare. He ran his fingers across the pregnant belly with care. They were so happy to know that the babies were safe. All three of them. Kendall kissed the center of Logan's stomach and inhaled his scent. It was such a beautiful, unusual bulge.

"I'm a freak," Logan whispered.

"Nu uh." Kendall looked up at him and smiled. "You're amazing. It's sexy, different, God I love it. I love how our children are in here. Our. Children."

Logan giggled with embarrassment. He bit down on his lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"It's scary," Logan admitted.

"What?"

"Parenthood."

"Most people go through it at some point."

"But not like this." Logan sat up and pulled his knees up the best he could. Kendall got up as well and held both of his hands. He hated to see Logan so distressed.

"Baby," Kendall whispered. He squeezed his fingers. "Everything's going to be okay. We're gonna have a great family and our friends will help; my mom will help. Everything will be great."

Tears started to form in Logan's eyes. "Whyyy? Why? Don't cry," Kendall coaxed. He hugged Logan real tight now. "Try to relax. Not worry about these things."

"I d-dunno what to do," Logan sniffed. "I dunno what to do."

"Just relax, baby."

Kendall laid Logan back down now. He put him on his back and stroked his body all over. This was Kendall's way of trying to get him to relax. He leaned over and put small kisses on his chest. Now his fingers ran over to each nipple.

"How are your tits?" Kendall asked in a soft voice.

"My tits? Heh…I dunno."

"They look bigger. They're getting big."

"No they aren't," Logan protested. He looked down and saw that his nipples were pretty puffy. Not even an A cup, but there was some bumpage. Kendall pinched down on them and streams of milk ran out. Logan gasped and cried out in pleasure. His back arched as Kendall milked him. He pulled, twisted, and then took his lips over one of them and sucked out some milk. He closed his eyes and moaned against the firm nipple. Now Logan felt better. The relaxant hormones began to surge through his body.

"K-Kindall," Logan moaned. "Milk me."

Kendall sucked harder on the nipple and drained it dry. Then he moved to the other and did the same. Logan cried out in deep pleasure. The sensation was so amazing and erotic. Feeling Kendall milking him like a bitch was so arousing. He felt helplessly sexy.

"Want me to fuck you?" Kendall asked.

"I dunno. Might not be a very good idea after the hemorrhaging."

"Yeah, true. What do you want?"

"Ummmm. I don't know."

"How about I blow you?" Kendall grinned real big after his question, but Logan just blushed coyly. He didn't answer but Kendall knew. He slid back down across Logan's tummy and to his crotch. He whipped out the throbbing boner and popped it inside his mouth. Logan let out a loud scream. Kendall sucked hard on the head, licking across the top and slurping any precum that oozed out. The pregnant guy's hands ran down his own body until they found Kendall's head, where he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. Kendall couldn't help but moan a little bit as he pleasured his boyfriend so intensely. His fingers curled around the base of the penis and began to jerk it off, while his still sucked and licked the head.

"Ohhh, ohh Kindall," Logan moaned. His head rolled back wildly, crying out in pleasure. It was very satisfying. Kendall worked his mouth on his cock with such fervor that he was soon going to cum. Logan arched his back more. Kendall smiled with the penis in his mouth and let his left hand explore the bulbous tummy. It wasn't just a sex act. It was love. It was love when Kendall made Logan orgasm. It was love when he touched his stomach, dreaming of the babies inside. There was a strange connection between the two of them and now they were certain that the children were theirs. They were experiencing a different kind of love.


	11. Magic Moo Juice

Logan woke up with a sharp pain in his stomach. He shot awake and clung to himself, terrified. But then he realized it was just a little twinge and nothing to worry about. He was on high alert now, especially since he was not out of the woods with the safety of his pregnancy. He sighed in relief, patted his tummy, but then he saw that Kendall wasn't there. The bed was empty. Logan rolled off of the mattress and got to his feet. As he teetered over to the door, he heard Kendall talking in the hallway.

"I think we can do it," Kendall said softly.

Then Logan heard Mama Knight say, "You will. I don't doubt that. But it is scary. Can you imagine how I felt when I was pregnant with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well,_ you_ weren't planned."

"Oh…"

"Sweetie, most people aren't. James, Logan and Carlos probably weren't either."

"Jeez, ma. Way to lay it on me."

"I don't regret my decision to have you. I loved you since you were as big as the babies now."

"Mmmh."

"You'll be a great father, Kendall."

"It feels weird!"

Logan pressed against the threshold and closed his eyes tightly. It made his heart flutter to hear Mrs. Knight called Kendall a father. He was going to be the father of his children. How wonderful!

"What are you guys doing?" Logan now heard Carlos ask. He was talking real loud and the other people shushed him.

"Just can't sleep," Kendall said. "You wanna go have a cigarette downstairs?"

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight nagged. "You shouldn't smoke."

"Yeah, well…"

"Sure!" Carlos said. "Let's go."

The people disbanded and Logan let off the wall. Now he really wanted to hear what Carlos and Kendall would talk about, but he couldn't figure out how to eavesdrop any better. He kept quiet until he heard the front door close, and then he slipped out and hoped to find Mrs. Knight. He snuck down the hallway and rounded the corner to the living room. Looking at the clock on the microwave he saw that it was already almost 6am. It came as a surprise, since it really felt earlier than that. Here Logan was thinking his friends were up at an insane hour, only to find out that it was a fairly normal time.

"Morning!" Mrs. Knight called out. Logan jumped and stared at her. She was in the foyer.

"M-morning," the boy stuttered. "Did Kendall go out?"

"Ugh. Kendall. Yes, he went downstairs to smoke with Carlos. Can you believe that?" Mrs. Knight folded her arms. "Three children on the way and he's still smoking."

Logan sighed. "It's okay," he mumbled. "He won't smoke around me, so I don't mind."

"Oh, but honey, that's not good for him."

"I can't stop him, or change him. I think that's the one thing I've learned being his friend for so long."

"Believe me, I know," Mama Knight sighed. She shook her head and smiled, recalling old memories of Kendall growing up. He had always been a little hard headed, even as far back as infanthood. It was never a bad thing though, since he always thought his ideas through, so he carried the courage of his convictions steadily. Smoking was one of the only dumb habits Kendall had.

"Is he scared to become a father?" Logan asked.

"I think everyone is a little bit," Mrs. Knight explains. She took a few steps closer to Logan. "Before the children are born is always the scariest time. Life hasn't changed yet but everyone's waiting for it. You don't know what to expect. But once they're born, everything flips upside down. It's never what you think it will be. But it's fine. It's fine because it works out."

Logan brought his hands up to his stomach and frowned. He still had some thoughts against having the babies. There were a lot of conditions to consider, and the more time that passed the more he thought it could be deadly. What if the babies killed him as they grew? It wouldn't be totally unreasonable. His body wasn't designed to harbor a fetus, let alone three. He would be scared at every doctor appointment now.

"Are you scared?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Of what?"

"Becoming a…um…father, or mother. Sorry, what exactly would you be?"

"Both, I guess. I dunno. And yeah, it is scary. It's scary because it's such an unusual pregnancy." Logan let off of his stomach and folded his hands behind his back. He looked at the ground and pressed his lips together anxiously. "If I was just some girl that Kendall knocked up it wouldn't be so bad. But I'm a guy. A guy in a boy band. A guy in a boy band who is having three babies. Three dangerous babies. It's not a low-risk pregnancy, you know."

Mama Knight really didn't know what to say about that, since Logan was right after all. Had he been "just some girl", she would say something like, "Well, it happens to a lot of people and you're very normal," but it unfortunately did not apply in this circumstance.

Before they had any chance to keep talking, the front door opened and Carlos and Kendall came in. Kendall stopped short when he saw Logan up.

"Oh," he said. "Can't sleep?"

"No," Logan peeped.

"You remember what the doctor said. You need plenty of bed rest."

Carlos slipped by them without a sound (somehow), but Kendall ran up to Logan and held his shoulders. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"I'm okay. Thanks." Logan looked up at Kendall and kissed him gently on the lips. Mama Knight stared at the boys with a grimace, trying hard to feel happy about it. Truth be told, she was uncomfortable with their homosexuality. This was a big hurtle for her to jump over. She really wanted to be okay with it, but when she saw them hug and kiss it just sent shivers down her spine.

"Anyway," the mother said, started to walk away. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Okay, see ya, ma." Kendall waved cutely as Mama Knight left for her morning job, but he went straight back to Logan's side. His breath smelled like cigarettes. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Logan said. He snuggled up against his boyfriend with his eyes closed. "Just not sleepy."

"Something bothering you?"

"Ah…"

"Hey, come on. I know you better than this." Kendall turned Logan by the shoulders to face him. They stood alone in the living room, surrounded by a shroud of dark silence. Logan's eyes fluttered nervously and Kendall knew absolutely that he was thinking hard.

"The whole thing," Logan sighed. "_This _whole thing. It's a scary endeavor."

"Well, yeah, but it's life."

"We're going to have a family."

"Uh huh! And I'm so excited." Kendall pressed his forehead against Logan's and smiled, closing his eyes halfway. He ran his fingers down Logan's arms until he met his hands, where he then entwined their digits together. Logan let out a soft giggle and his boyfriend pecked him on the lips. "We'll be mommy and daddy," Kendall whispered. "It's nothing to be scared of."

* * *

Two weeks passed and Logan was well into the second trimester. His doctor exams were going well and no other abnormalities appearing so far. It was amazing to see the triplets on the ultrasound now, since they were very clearly human bodies. Kendall would sit and stare at the monitor for the exam in awe. "It's hard to believe I made that," he said.

"Heh, well you did," Doctor Shelling laughed. She pointed to the fetus on the far right and said, "That's the boy right there."

Kendall's face softened. His eyebrows relaxed and his pupils twinkled. "Kendall Junior," he sighed. Logan chuckled to himself from the seat.

"Any unusual pains?" the doctor asked and Logan immediately shook his head. "Any new behavior?"

"Nope. But I do have a question…"

"Of course."

"Am I going to breastfeed?"

"Are you lactating?"

"Yes."

Kendall looked at the doctor sharply. "A lot," he added.

"Let me take a look here," she got up from the ultrasound and lifted Logan's shirt up to his neck. The areolas were quite large and the nipple was thick too, but there was very little "breast" growth. The doctor touched around the nipple, feeling the mammary glands beneath.

"You really don't have enough here to support the babies once they're born," the doctor explained. "And even so, I can guarantee it will be a proper supplement. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a bit of this and have it analyzed. In the meantime," Doctor Shelling glanced back at Kendall suspiciously. "Stop milking them so much."

Kendall blushed and frowned real big, staying quiet.

"How come?" Logan asked.

"Since you won't be breastfeeding, encouraging your nipples to produce milk will only cause you discomfort. If you stop _suckling _on them, Kendall, the milk production will lessen greatly. Hopefully you won't have to wear a bra."

"A bra?!" Logan shouted. "I have to wear a bra?!"

"If the milk keeps flowing, yes. At least something to catch it from soaking through your clothes."

"Eeeeeeeew," the pregnant boy retched.

"So just avoid the nipple play," Doctor Shelling said with a chuckle.

"But…well, okay," Logan agreed, but Kendall did not like this one bit. In fact, it made him kind of mad. He loved Logan's nipples and he really liked to play with them, not to mention it made Logan feel good. Once they got home, Kendall even popped online and looked breastfeeding up. He read that oxytocin, a word Logan used way earlier in his pregnancy, is a hormone that is released when breastfeeding. It's also released during orgasm. It increases child-mother bonding, so maybe it could increase partner bonding, too. What sort of father would Kendall be to deny Logan such pleasures?

While the pregnant boy was getting ready for bed, Kendall was still out in the living room on his laptop. James came up behind him and peered over his shoulder. "Breastfeeding?" he asked.

"Yeah. Logie's doctor doesn't want him to, but I'm doing a little research. She says I need to stop sucking on his tits."

"Woah. Sucking on his tits?!" James shouted.

"Shh!" Kendall hissed. "Don't tell the whole world!"

"That's sorta hot," the brunet admitted. Kendall turned around quickly and pointed a stern finger at him. "Don't press your luck, Diamond. I know it's silly to hold a grudge against you for porking my guy, but I'm also not entirely cool with it."

"Ugghh, relax," James sighed. "It was just a birthday present."

"Birthday present?" Kendall asked. He furrowed his brow and James nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, birthday present! Remember when we got trashed and you passed out?"

"No. No, I do not. This year?"

"Yeah duh. Well after that, we fucked."

Kendall groaned loudly. "Don't talk about it!" he yells.

"Sorryyyy," James whispers. "I was just sayin'."

"Well wait a second." Now the blond sat up straight and made a thinking face. With a little bit of math, his jaw dropped. "Oh!" he shouted. "In that case, he was already pregnant."

"Uh. Okay. But I thought you already know you're the father?"

"I do, but I'm not taking about that. I mean, if Logan was pregnant, then it was his raging crazy hormones that made him sleep with you."

"You think he wouldn't want me without that?" James sighed.

"Uh, not if he was in love with me." Kendall lay back on the sofa with his hands behind his head. He took solace in knowing that it was an accident, definitely. Deep down, it worried him that Logan was maybe turning into a slut. But this explained it.

Kendall got up all at once, patted James on top of his pretty head and ran off to his bedroom. Logan was walking out of the bathroom at that moment and smiled when he saw Kendall.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

Kendall ran up to him and threw his arms around his shoulders. He hugged Logan tightly and sighed in relief. "Nothing," Kendall whispered.

"Uh, haha, that doesn't seem like nothing."

"Mmmm okay, well I did some reading online and I think we should keep milking you."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because it's good for you."

"But my doctor said to stop, and you should always take your doctor's counsel."

"Right, right," Kendall nodded and led Logan into their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and dragged him to the bed. "But listen, that oxytocin stuff you were talking about."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Why would you wanna stop feeling that?"

"_Because my doctor told us to_," Logan said stiffly. His face turned red. "It's a sensitive pregnancy! It's unusual and sensitive! We need to listen to Doctor Shelling to the T."

"But she doesn't know everything about it," Kendall argued. "Half the time she just guesses it's right. You know?"

Logan frowned and groaned uneasily, but Kendall had a better piece of evidence in his debate. He pushed Logan back onto the bed and pulled his shirt off of his head. Logan lay there defenseless with his hands weakly propped up to his shoulders. Kendall climbed on top of him and immediately took a plump dark nipple between his lips. He suckled on it hard and Logan let out a moan. His back arched but suddenly fell weak. The let-down relaxed his body and he melted against the bed. Kendall continued to lick and suck at the tiny breast, smiling to himself as he did so. Logan closed his eyes and kept moaning, just rolling, sweet, high pitched groans that sounded like music to Kendall's ears.

"Okay!" Logan suddenly shouted. "We'll keep milking me!"


	12. Creeper Peepers

Logan was carrying on into his third trimester when **the call **came. He had been out about town buying baby class in "uniform" and without his phone (having it ring could possibly blow his cover, so it just stayed home when he went out). So far the media was completely ignorant to the male pregnancy and they preferred the keep it that way. Gustavo's plan was to have them at least come out of the closet once the babies were born, but say they had a surrogate mother. With some extra wardrobe consideration and a little help from Mr. Photoshop, they hoped they would keep Logan's bizarre baby anomaly under wraps.

But until then, there was another cover that was blown. Logan actually wasn't trying to keep it a secret, but he had been scared to tell her. Upon his return to 2J, arms full of bulky bags from various baby apparel stores, Logan saw that he had a voicemail on his phone. It was from his mother.

"LOGAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?! THIRD TRIMESTER?! YOU'RE…GAY?! HOW LONG DID YOU EXPECT TO KEEP THIS A SECRET?!"

He put the cellphone down on the table and grimaced. Kendall looked over at him. "What's up?" He was going through their purchases, divided boy stuff from girl stuff. Carlos snuck into the living room and peered over the clothes.

"My mom," Logan said quietly. He looked like he was going to die.

"What about her?" Kendall asked.

"I haven't told her."

"What?! Why not?!" The blond put a one-sie down on the kitchen counter and glared at his partner. "Why the fuck not?"

"It's a lot to deal with!" Logan shouted. His face grew red. "She doesn't even know I'm gay. Well, he _didn't _know. It's a crazy thing to tell anybody, let alone my mom. _My _mom."

"For fuck's sake, Logie. Give her a call and apologize." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You McFucked Up, man," Carlos chimed in, but Kendall wasn't very happy about that. He shot him an angry glare and Carlos hid behind a _Baby Gap _bag.

"I am, I am, just shhhh," Logan groaned. He picked his cellphone up again, hands shaking, and dialed out. "Shhhh," he said once more.

"_Logan,"_

"Ummm. Hi, mom."

"_What is this all about? Are you eating right_?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"_When did you plan on telling me this? You're…you're_ pregnant?"

"Uh huh. It's true."

"_Of course it's true. Kendall's mother told me. We were on the phone the other day, and she just randomly mentions how we're going to be grandmothers. Grandmothers!? That was the first I'd heard of this! And if it wasn't for Jennifer, I'd think it was some sick joke. Some sick, sick joke."_

Logan held the phone with a sweaty, nervous hand. Having his mother nag him was no big deal, but this was a bit more than nagging.

"_I'm flying out to see you tomorrow,"_ Mama Mitchell continued. "_So be ready. I have to make sure that it's a good environment for the children. Triplets, Logan, triplets_!"

"Yeah I know, mom."

"_What are you naming them? Are you using your grandfather's name? There's one boy, correct?"_

"He's going to be Kendall Junior," Logan said plainly. Mrs. Mitchell was asking way too many questions. Logan put his free hand on his tummy, which was very large by now, and patted it gently.

"_Kendall. _Kendall_…I knew there was nothing good to come out of that boy,"_ his mother continued. Kendall, overhearing the phone call, looked to Carlos and made a chatting mouth with his hand, rolling his eyes upward.

"Mom, I love him."

"_Of course you love him, you're pregnant."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You always love the father when you're pregnant. Your body makes you. I loved your father when I was pregnant with you, and we all know how that ended._"

"Mom! Stop it. Don't say that. Don't say I'll split up with Kendall. I do love him!"

"_Enough_," Mrs. Mitchell snapped. "_My plane arrives at 6:25 tomorrow evening. Jennifer is going to pick me up. I'll see you then._"

"O-okay. Bye mom," Logan wearily said farewell but she didn't answer and just hung up. He tossed his phone on the counter and slumped his back.

"Heeeey don't do that," Kendall said, running to his side. He put his arms around Logan and held his back up straight. "It's nothing new that your mom is sassing your ass. C'mon. She'll be happy to have grandkids."

"Baaaaah," Logan groaned. He looked up at Kendall with tired, tired eyes. "I want 'em out of me already."

"They will, they will. Let's just enjoy the time we have left as a childless couple, okay? C'mon. Is your bra fitting okay?"

"Yeah it's cool. Let's put this shit away." Logan adjusted the bra that was under his shirt and took Kendall's hand. They carried the baby clothes off to their future room, formerly Logan's. Carlos stared as they walked away.

"What's up?" James called out. He popped up behind Carlos's shoulder.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Carlos screamed. "Where'd you come from!?"

"Around," James said very cute and casually. "Whatcha starin' for?"

Carlos brought his voice down to a whisper. "Logan's wearing a bra!"

"I know."

"A braaaaa? That means he has boooooobs!"

"_I know_," James said. He looked at Carlos and couldn't help but laugh. There was this look of amazement on his face, as if going on wild fantasies, trying to figure out what Logan boobs would be. "But they aren't that big. I didn't even notice!"

"They're milky," James said. "He wears the bra to stop the milk from oozing."

"Oh man. Ooh man! I gotta see that!" Carlos started down the hall with a giddy grin, but before he had the chance to get very far at all, James grabbed the back of his collar. "NO! STOP IT!" he yelled, pulling Carlos to his chest. He leaned down to his hear and whispered, "Logan is property of _The Kendall _now. He's forgiven us for nailing him before, but if we even so much as _try _anything like that again, he'll kill us."

"But…but…boobs! Logan and boobs! Logan and milk and boobs!" Carlos stuttered.

"KILL US!"

The Latino frowned. He sighed. He rolled then closed his eyes. What were lactating boobs like anyway? He wasn't even sure how it looked on a woman. Oh, but Google would know the answer to that!

"Logan's boobs, huh?" a voice asked. James and Carlos turned in its general direction and found none other than Katie standing there. She was chewing gum and acting oddly cool.

"Yeah, Logan's boobs!" Carlos cheered.

"What do you know about Logan's boobs?" James asked skeptically.

"You wanna see them, huh?" Katie asked.

"Yes!" Carlos cheered once again. His face lit up.

"I can get you to see them. But it'll cost you."

"How much?!" Carlos excitedly took out his wallet and began to pull bills. James grabbed him firmly by the wrist and stopped him from being an idiot. Well, he tried to stop him from being an idiot.

"Katie, what the heeee-ck are you talking about?" James asked sternly.

"You guys want to see Logan's boobs, but you can't let them know, right?" Carlos nodded aggressively, still trying to get money out of his wallet. "I know a way that you can do that."

"Come on, James. Be cool. Don't you want to see, too? Don't you want to see Logan's fat tits dripping milk?"

"That's messed out. Don't talk like that around Katie."

"Oh don't worry, I can handle it," Katie said arrogantly. "So what do you say?"

James sighed real loud, staring at Carlos's desperate grin. "Okay," he agreed. "Let's see what you got."

Katie took them outside the apartment and just down the hallway to a janitor's closet.

"We can't go in here!" Carlos hissed.

"Sure we can," said Katie. She held out a big key ring like a prize and unlocked the door. James was beginning to get excited now, too.

They went into the closet and Katie pointed out a ladder in the corner. It ran up to a vent.

"Ahh," James said. "The good ol' air duct."

"Yup!" Katie said. Carlos and James went to climb up, but she stopped them. "The toll," she insisted.

"Right, right. How much?" James asked.

"$5 each."

"Oh, not bad. Not bad." Carlos nodded and smiled at James. "Ummmmm can I, well…"

"You don't have enough, do you?" James asked blankly. Carlos made a puppy dog face. "Here, Katie." He handed her a $10 note from his wallet, which she took with a big cheeky grin and stuffed into her back pocket. "Right this way, ladies," she said, pointing to the ladder. "If you'll just climb up and enter the vent, there are directions I've taken the liberty of marking on the corners."

Carlos went first, then James and finally Katie. They climbed up to the top of the ladder and struggled to get through the entrance of the air ducts. They were familiar with the system of the Palm Woods, but this was a branch that neither of them had been in before. As soon as they went inside, there were three paths. Just as Katie said, little arrows written in a Sharpie marker directed to the rooms. The arrow on the left said 2J, so of course they went that way. The boys and girl trampled down the air duct, doing their best to be quiet the whole way. When they got to the next intersection, there was an arrow pointing to each of the bedrooms. James pointed at the one that read, "JAMES!" and remarked, "Oooo, best view in the house!"

"Keep moving," Katie said hurriedly. She pushed James's legs to make him go further. They went down the one marked "Kendall" and pressed up against the vent.

"Do you think they're going at it?" Carlos whispered.

"Probably," Katie said. "Logan is crazy horny all the time."

"_Katie_," James hissed. "How do you know words like that?"

"Jeez, come on, James. I'm not a little baby."

"Wait-wait-wait! Look!" Carlos said, pointing at the vent. James plastered his face against it, squished up to Carlos and saw Logan and Kendall in the bedroom.

"Katie, don't look. It's your brother," James whispered. He pressed his back against Carlos's chest and kept spying on his friends.

Kendall was standing behind Logan with his arms around his stomach. His hands touched the protruding belly as he smiled, pleased as punch. Logan rolled his head back to Kendall and kissed him. They stood in the middle of the room and made out for a while.

"Oh man," Carlos whispered. "They look so fucking hot."

"Shhh!" James hissed. The Latino looked embarrassed at James, but then he turned back to the vent. "Touch his booooobs," Carlos whispered.

Now the blond pulled Logan to the bed and laid him down on his back. "Doctor Shelling says we can't have sex until after they're born," Logan said. Carlos and James exchanged a funny look.

"That's okay," said Kendall. "We can do other stuff, right?"

"Uh huh."

Kendall got down on his knees and pressed his lips against Logan's stomach. He lifted his shirt and ran his fingers around the sides of the big tummy. Logan giggled.

"Dude stop," Carlos whispered. He prodded James in the shoulder.

"What?!"

"Stop pushing your ass into my dick."

"Well stop touching _my _dick!" James hissed.

"I'm not touching your dick!"

James stared at Carlos with an angry brow. "I'm not!" Carlos insisted. They stared a little more, but then James looked back at Katie. "What?!" she barked.

"Nothin'." James shook his head and glared at Carlos again. "Stop touching my dick."

Then they looked back at the vent. Kendall took the bottom of Logan's shirt and slowly pulled it up to his neck. Carlos watched with his mouth hanging open, practically drooling. James was intrigued, too. Kendall exposed Logan's tits, finally. They were small, barely A cups, but the areolas were big and dark. Kendall's fingers ran around the nipple of one and squeezed. Beads of milk dripped out and then sprayed.

"Oh man," Carlos groaned. "Oh _man!_"

"Damn," James couldn't help but be amazed and turned on. "That's pretty hot."

Kendall wrapped his tongue around the nipple and sucked on it. Logan let out a tense little moan.

"Dude! Stop touching my dick!" James barked.

"Stop yelling!" Katie hissed. "They'll hear you if you aren't quiet enough!"

"Carlos keeps touching my dick."

"I'm not! I'm not touching your dick!"

"Guys, stop!" Katie snapped. "The tour is oven. Get out. Come on!" She grabbed both of the boys by their feet and pulled them backwards.

"But the titties!" Carlos whined.

As they were dragged out backwards, James happened to catch a glimpse down the tunnel that went to his room.

"Katie!" James yelled.

"Time's up! Gotta get out of here!" Katie said quickly. She looked a little panicked. Her hands pulled the boys until they got back to the entrance to the air ducts. She climbed out and went down the ladder. James came down quickly, brushed the dust off of him and glared at Katie with his arms folded.

"Katie!" he snapped once more. Carlos jumped off of the ladder and stood next to James. "We were so close!" he groaned, but James was fixated angrily on Katie.

"What's the problem?" Kendall's sister asked, trying to remain cool.

"Why is there is a video camera hooked up to my vent?" James asked curtly.

"Um, black mail reasons," said Katie. She slowly backed up towards the door of the janitor closet. James leered at her as she left. Now alone together in the closet, Carlos looked up at James with a confused expression. "What's up?" he asked.

"Katie has a camera hooked up to my vent! She's watching me undress! That little perv!"

"Well, it's flattering you know."

"Hmmmm that's true. But it's Kendall sister! His little sister! What's she doing being such a damn peeper?"

Carlos shrugged. "Anyways," he said. "I kinda want to see more of Logan's boobs. But I guess I'll survive. Catch ya later, huh?"

"Riiight," James sighed.

Carlos ran out into the hallway to try and catch up with Katie. She was just heading back into apartment 2J.

"Katie! Wait up!"

"Huh?" the girl turned around with a swoosh. "What?"

"You have cameras on James's room?"

Katie flushed bright red. Her hands pressed together nervously. In general, this was not the type of behavior she exhibited, but being caught outright like this brought it into daylight. "M-maybe," she mumbled.

"Can I see?"

"Oh. What, you wanna watch him get undressed and stuff?"

Carlos nodded.

"Ummm, sure," Katie said. "Yeah, okay. I'll burn you a disc of the footage."

"Sweet! But don't tell him, okay?"

"I promise! No worries." They both went back inside the apartment and separated. On his way to his bedroom, Carlos ran into Mama Knight in the hallway.

"What were you doing?" she asks.

"What was who doing?"

"You, James and Katie. Why did you leave like that?" Mama Knight's eyes narrow.

"I dunno. Just hanging out and stuff. We're getting ready for big changes too, ya know."

"Ohh, I know. Wow. It's going to be crazy in here, huh? I hope Kendall and Logan can manage it."

"I bet they can!" Carlos said enthusiastically. "They're the two smartest pals I got! If anybody can figure out babies and junk, it'll be them."

"Heh, that's true. Ah, yeah, Kendall is something else. Oh, also if you didn't know, Logan's mother is coming to visit tomorrow."

"Yup, I heard."

"So I need you all on your best behavior. No sneaking around. No funny business. And try not to curse too much, okay?"

"Jeeeez, Mama Knight!" Carlos yelped. "You'd think it was _your _mom coming. I know how to act around Mama Mitchell. No worries!"

"Okay, good." Mrs. Knight leaned closer to Carlos. "Could you tell Kendall and Logan to not have such loud sex?" she whispered tensely.

"Sure," Carlos peeped.

"I don't want to confront Kendall on it, but, well, it's too loud."


	13. Jelly

A little before 8 o'clock in the evening, Mamas Knight and Mitchell arrived at the Palm Woods from the airport. All four of the boys were waiting in the living room, feeling a bit less than relaxed to see Logan's mother.

"Drama, drama. So much drama," Kendall mumbled. He had his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Can't a guy just get pregnant and have his kids in peace?"

"What is this world coming to," James sighed.

Then the front door open and the women came in. Mama Mitchell put her suitcase on the ground, said nothing, and headed towards the boys. Logan braced himself as his mother walked up to him.

"Logan," she said sharply.

"Hi, mom."

She put her hands on her hips and looked her son over. "I had to see it to believe it, but now that I see it, I still can't believe it." Logan stood up and waddled to his mom. She thinned her lips together and shook her head. "You aren't wearing enough, you'll get cold. It's important to stay warm when you're pregnant."

"I'm fine, mom. Thanks."

"Logan's doing great," Kendall said. Now he got up and stood behind Logan. He slipped his arms around his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Are you getting married?" Mama Mitchell asked bitterly. She walked over to the kitchen counter and dropped her purse on top.

"I don't know," Logan mumbled.

"Did he propose?" She pointed at Kendall, who didn't take that too kindly. He felt like she was treating him like an object rather than a person. Mama Mitchell had never liked Kendall _too_ much, but it was at an all-time high right now.

"No," said Logan.

All of the sudden, Mrs. Mitchell ran back to the couple and pointed her finger in Kendall's face. This really didn't help the way he felt.

"You marry my son!" she snapped.

"Uh," Kendall began, doing his best to stay cool. "That's up to Logan."

She looked at her son. "Why aren't you going to marry him?"

"I never said I wouldn't," Logan explained. "I just don't know how ready I am. We are. You know. We're going to raise the babies and see what happens."

Kendall turned Logan's face to his and gave him a kiss. Mrs. Mitchell didn't look.

"So mom, ummmmm, how long will you stay?" Logan asked, blinking hard as Kendall overwhelmed him with kisses.

"Don't be so tense," Kendall's mother now chimed in. She had been in the kitchen watching them. "This is the life they've chosen and we pretty much just have to accept it."

Kendall kept kissing Logan on the cheek. No matter what Mrs. Mitchell wanted to believe, she couldn't deny it. Mama Knight was right as usual!

Their banter continued, but Carlos all of the sudden got up, put on a baseball cap and snuck out of the house. James, who was trying to avoid all of the heat between Logan and his mom, saw Carlos leave and tailed him. He ran out to the hallway, looked to the right then to the left and noticed the elevator doors closing. It was going _up_. James clicked for it to come back, but it didn't until it got to the roof. _What's he doing on the roof? _James thought. The elevator came down and he took it up.

The doors slid open and revealed a pale blue LA sky. James stepped out and looked around for Carlos. The sound of busy traffic below carried all the way up there and echoed off of the few boxy things fixated to the roof. Over in a far corner, hiding beneath the brim of his hat and smoking a cigarette was Carlos.

"Yo dude," James called out. "You shouldn't smoke."

Carlos turned his head and looked at James just quickly. "Yeah, well."

Even James was smart enough to know that something had to be really wrong to make Carlos act serious. He stepped a little closer to the shorter friend. It was kind of breezy up there and James folded his arms tight against his chest.

"What's up?" James asked.

Two long, thin streams of smoke poured out of Carlos's nostrils and dissipated into the air. A bit of ash fell from the end of the cigarette. "I kinda wish the babies were mine," Carlos admitted.

"I thought you didn't want kids with Loges?"

"I don't," Carlos shrugged. He took another hit on the fag and blew it out. "But seeing Kendall and him be all…in love and stuff…they look so happy. So cute."

"So? I'm glad they're happy." James pursed his lips but stood his ground.

"Yeah, I am too; but I guess I'm also a bit jelly."

"Well that's okay," said James. "You're entitled to feel however."

This was a very strange situation. James and Carlos as individuals rarely had such intense discussions, but for them to be that serious together was almost unheard of. The breeze died down and Carlos sighed heavily.

"You don't even want to be with Logan…right?" James clarified.

"Yeah that's right, I don't. But I kinda wish I was gonna be a dad."

"You will be. Some day. Don't worry about it."

"You don't understand," Carlos said. He wasn't angry, just strong in his statement. "I've never had a relationship. Never had a girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever."

"Yo man, I haven't either!" James said, smiling. "I haven't had a girlfriend, boyfriend or whatever." He peered around to look Carlos in the face. There was a small bead of a tear running down the Latino's cheek.

"Woah, are you _crying_?" the taller boy asked. Carlos immediately turned his face away. He put his back to James even more. "Dude it's okay. It's okay to cry."

There was some silence now. They stood there like they were alone in the world.

"Can you hug me?" Carlos asked, keeping his eyes fixed forward. James smiled to himself and silently slipped his arms around Carlos's chest. He held his back against his body. His chin went delicately on Carlos's shoulder.

"What will make you happy, Carlitos?" James whispered.

"I dunno," Carlos answered.

"Look, we're basically gonna be uncles!" James cheered. "We're gonna take care of the babies and learn all the fun stuff. So, how about we get out there and be the best damn uncles we can be?"

Carlos released himself from James's hug and faced him finally. They pounded fists and headed back towards the elevator.

* * *

"You have to stay here, mom? Wouldn't you prefer a hotel?"

"Nonsense. I want to be around my Logie as much as possible."

Mrs. Mitchell set up a cot in the living room. Kendall was _really _opposed to all of this. He held up in his room and refused to leave.

"You need to get some sleep," Logan's mom said. "Don't stay up late. It's bad for the babies. What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"11."

"Alright, well I'm going with you. Make sure you're up by 9:30 so that we have enough time."

"Mom, mom. Come on."

"No, no, no. I have a lot of questions for the doctor. Don't worry, sweety, I won't embarrass you." Talking a mile a minute, Logan's mom patted her pregnant son on the shoulder made a stiff smile. "Leave Kendall at home."

"Whaaa? But Kendall always comes with me."

"You'll live one time without. Okay? Now get to bed. You need your sleep."

"Mom, I want Kendall to…"

"Bed. Now. Logan."

Logan sighed loudly and dragged himself off to bed. He stumbled into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Kendall was _reading _of all things.

"How's mama?" Kendall asked.

"Which mama? Mama _my_ mama, or mama _me_ mama?"

"Your mama."

"Ugghhh." Logan sighed really, really loud and sat down on the bed. Kendall put his book away on the nightstand and gave Logan a hug. His stomach was huge now! Basically all he could do was waddle around. The stretch marks really pissed him off, and he was certain that his body would be a disaster once it was all said and done. "She's going to the doctor with me tomorrow," he continued.

"So?"

Logan pulled back the covers and rolled beneath them. "She doesn't want you to come."

"What? Why not?" Kendall looked real angry all of the sudden.

"I dunno. She doesn't like you."

"She better! What the fuck?"

"I don't know." Logan turned on his side with his back to Kendall and hugged a pillow somewhat. Kendall spooned up against him and touched the giant belly. It was a big, firm globe full of baby and Kendall loved it. He spread his fingers apart and ran circles over the skin.

"Oooo," Kendall purred. "Someone's kicking."

Logan giggled. "Recently, they don't let up!"

Kendall rolled Logan onto his back now. He pulled his nightshirt up above his tummy and pressed his ear to it. "Kendall Junior?" the blond called out. "That you in there? Wazzup buddy!" He sat up and looked at Logan. "They can hear me, right?"

"Yup. They know our voices."

"Hmmmmm." Kendall put his ear against the stomach once more. "Yo Kendall Junior. This is your father. Big Kendall. I'm going to do horrible things to your mommy now."

"Heeyy don't say that!" Logan giggled, but too late! His partner sauntered up to his face and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Do they mind hearing us fool around?" Kendall asked in a whisper.

"They've been hearing it the whole time, so I guess not. They probably enjoy hearing any noises we make."

"Then let's make some noises."

The taller boy took both of his hands and ran them up Logan's shirt. He pushed beneath the thin bra and touched his nipples. Logan gasped. "They kind of hurt," he groaned.

"Hurt? Hurt like how?" Kendall whispered.

"Tender."

"Hmmmm. Maybe I'm not milking 'em enough?" A devilish smile grew across Kendall's face as he rubbed both of Logan's nipples more.

"D-don't tease," Logan winced.

"I'm not teasing."

"Ugghh but I want to fuck."

"We technically can," Kendall said, but Logan made a real sour face in response. His lips curled up in disgust. "The doctor said nothing in my ass."

"What about _my _ass?" Kendall offered.

"I'm not sure if I want to do that."

"Oh…well, okay. Just saying. If you want to, you can."

"My body hurts all over!" Logan whined. Kendall increased the finger pressure on his nipples and milk began to gurgle out of each. "I don't want to do much of anything, but I feel like I want a lot of sex."

"Then just blow me."

"_I _want sex."

"Needy!" Kendall snapped but then laughed. He leaned down and took one of the nipples in his mouth, then proceeded to suckle it dry. Logan cried out in pleasure. Even though he was filled with female hormones, he was still quite capable of getting and holding an erection. Sensing this, Kendall let go of the other nipple and ran his hand down to Logan's crotch. He slipped beneath his loose underpants and groped around for the dick. Yes. Logan's dick. Fantastic. Kendall took the base of it, now quite erect, in his fist and began to jerk him off.

"Ohhh, Kindallll," Logan moaned. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back into the covers. Waves of ecstasy ran through his like a million electrically charged ripples. The cool air in the room soon converted into a thick, humid haze of lust. Sweat squeezed out of Logan's pores as Kendall milked him hard, both on his chest and crotch. The pregnant boy's hands shook violently as he rattled with pleasure, trying to find a place for them to rest. The easiest docking station was Kendall's head, where he entwined his fingers with the short dirty blond hair.

Their sex had sort of become monotonous. It wasn't at all bad, but there was a pattern to it. Kendall would fumble Logan's tits, Logan would moan and quiver. Then, before the babies were really big, Kendall would plow him hard and probably finish Logan off at the end before going to sleep. It was difficult with the giant pregnancy now, though. Sure, Logan still found plenty of time to give Kendall hours of oral sex. He loved to blow him, pregnant or not, but the aches and cramps and moodiness was very hard to work around.

"I want to be normal again," Logan randomly cried out in the middle of Kendall pleasuring him.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could turn back all of this and never get pregnant. I just wanna be a normal boy."

"What? Why would you say that?"

All of the sudden, Logan began to cry. Tears poured from his eyes like someone had turned the taps on. Kendall immediately stopped all of the sexiness and took Logan in his arms. "Baby," Kendall whispered. "Don't say that. I'm really excited about this."

"I-I am too, but I also so-sort of hate it."

"Don't hate it. Love it. I love it. I love _you_."

"Ours lives are gonna be totally different once the babies are born."

"So?"

"So...augh…I don't know. I'm really conflicted." His sniffles subsided for the time being, but Kendall didn't let go. He held him with a soft and tender touch. Even though Logan was upset and crying, it was a very romantic scene. Their bodies, sweaty and tired out, held in a tight embrace of love. Kendall closed his eyes and kissed Logan on the top of his head.

"It's all gonna work out," he reassured him. "Years from now, you're gonna look back and go, 'wow, I can't believe I was worried.'"


	14. Already!

At 9:30, Logan's alarm went off. And by alarm I mean his mother pounded on the bedroom door. "LOGAN! TIME TO GET UP!"

Groaning awake, the boys sat up and stretched. "Okaaaay," Logan called out. He looked at Kendall and mumbled, "If she's so obsessed with 'doing what's good for the babies' she shouldn't be startling me like that, right?"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah well, you know how moms are." He rolled out of bed and put a tank top on. "You'll be nagging soon, too!"

"Don't remind me," Logan groaned. He looked at Kendall with tired, exhausted eyes.

"How's your tummy?" Kendall asked.

"They're so active! Kinny, touch me." He pointed at his stomach and Kendall pressed his palm down on it. He felt one of the babies moving within.

"Ooo," Kendall said. "Hmmmm."

Mama Mitchell came back to the outside of their door and knocked again. "Logan! Gotta get up!"

"Working on it, mom!" Logan answered. He rolled his eyes at Kendall and stood up. "Guess you'll just stay here."

"No problem," Kendall said with a smile. He gave Logan a small kiss on the lips. "Be good, and text if you need anything. I'll just be at home."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Logan sighed and walked out into the hallway. He got washed up quickly and hooked up with him mom to go to the doctor. She scoffed as Logan had to go in drag. "That's silly," she said.

"Mom, I can't get bad press. It's too weird."

"Hiding…" his mother mumbled. Logan tried his best to ignore it as they went to the office. It was a somewhat awkward journey, but luckily very short-lived. Once they arrived at the doctor's, they waited silently in the lobby until a nurse called them back. Logan sat down on the exam table.

"Doctor Shelling will be in soon," the nurse said. She took Logan's vitals, jotted them down on a clipboard and left it for the doctor. When they were alone, Logan's mother tried to look at the clipboard.

"Mom! Come on!" Logan snapped. She glared at him and folded her arms. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"My _son _is pregnant. Excuse me for being difficult."

Then the doctor came in. She was tall and awkward as usual, sporting a goofy grin. "Well hello there, Mr. Mitchell. Who is your guest?"

"My mom," Logan mumbled. Doctor Shelling extended her hand, which Mama Mitchell shook weakly. "Pleasure to meet you. I've really enjoyed having your son as a patient."

"Mmm," Mrs. Mitchell hummed.

"How are you feeling, Logan?" The doctor asked. She took a seat on a rolling chair and looked the boy over. "Any discomfort?"

"Not especially," said Logan. He lay his back down on the soft exam chair. "They don't stop moving, though. It's like they're restless."

"Hm, okay. Let's take a look inside, shall we?" The doctor wheeled out the ultrasound machine and prepped Logan for it, meanwhile Mrs. Mitchell looked on with a sour grimace on her face. The transponder rolled around on Logan's massive tummy and Doctor Shelling watched the monitor. Her eyes narrowed and focused on it intently.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. "Is Logan taking care of himself?"

"Logan's doing a great job," said the doctor. "The babies are as well as they can be. It's a very high-risk pregnancy, to be honest, and he knows this. But he's been taking it easy and coming in regularly. Nothing to be worried about. But, hmm…"

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to alarm you, but, the babies are ready."

"What?!" Logan screamed. "Ready ready?! Now?! But it's so early!"

"It's _too _early," Mrs. Mitchell barked. She seemed apprehensive of the doctor.

"Almost without exception, multiples are born early. Yes, this is extremely early, but since Logan doesn't have a uterus, when the babies begin to prepare for birth it could be extremely dangerous for them all."

"Ohh God, oooh God," Logan began to hyperventilate.

"Relax, Mr. Mitchell," the doctor coaxed. "We have enough time that we'll set up surgery for tomorrow, okay? Does that work? We'll get it all worked out. You'll be fine until tomorrow."

"Ohh God," Logan continued to groan. His mother stood her ground, still frowning at the doctor.

"It's okay," Doctor Shelling said. She wrapped up to ultrasound machine and smiled. "Let's schedule it. Can't wait to tell daddy Kendall, huh? It's the big day!"

Logan looked like he was going to be sick. It was happening too fast and he wasn't mentally ready. "One night," Logan whispered. "One night left before my…kids."

* * *

Logan came back into apartment 2J with a grimace. His mother ran in ahead of him. Kendall came out and gave him a hug. "You okay baby? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Kendall?" Logan whispered, staring straight ahead.

"What's wrong? Logan, what's wrong?"

"The babies are coming tomorrow," he said slowly.

"The babies…" Kendall trailed off. He held Logan by the shoulders and looked past Logan. Mrs. Mitchell went off to find Kendall's mother.

"The babies are coming tomorrow," Logan said once more, almost to help him convince him it's true. "We're gonna be a family tomorrow."

Kendall gave Logan a hug, holding the giant swollen tummy between them. He held the back of Logan's head gingerly and kissed him. "I'm so happy," Kendall sighed. "I can't wait."

"Scared," Logan whispered. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. Let's just take it easy and have a nice night, okay?"

"Right, right."

Kendall patted Logan on the back and took him towards the sofa. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Logan smiled sweetly and lay down. He pulled a blanket up around his body and settled against an arm of the sofa.

"Water?" Kendall offered.

"Um, sure," Logan said.

Kendall went to the kitchen and drew a glass of water for his boyfriend. Just then, James popped out of his room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Babies are coming tomorrow!" Kendall cheered, carrying the water to Logan. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Woah, really? Tomorrow? Already?" James's eyes widened. Logan looked over the back of the sofa at him and nodded. "Dang," James said.

"Hey," Kendall said. He handed the water to Logan and then ran over to James. "What's up with Carlos lately?"

"I dunno," James shrugged. He put his hands into his tight pockets and shrugged again.

"He's been acting funny lately, and not funny like Carlos normally is."

"I dunno," James said once more.

"Sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…"

"Hmm." The blond sighed but popped back to Logan. He sat beside him on the sofa with his arm around him. "Doing okay, Logie-Pogie baby?"

"Waaat?"

"Haha just kidding!" Kendall giggled.

James frowned and headed back to his room. He looked down at the floor as he walked. Yeah, Carlos was sad. He figured he could at least break the news to him.

"Yo Carlos," James said, knocking on his door. "Can I come in?"

"UM! Yeah wait a second!"

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Hang tight, man." Inside the room, Carlos was looking over the DVD that Katie had burned for him. It was about two hours of collected footage from James's room. It had him getting dressed, putting on lotion, coming in from the shower in a towel. Yep, everything. Carlos felt dirty watching it, but he loved to see James naked so badly that it was impossible to look away. He flipped his computer off and told James to come in.

"What's going on?" the tall guy asked as he stepped inside. Carlos acted suspicious.

"Nothin'. What's up?" Carlos asked after clearing his throat.

"Logan's having the triplets tomorrow."

"Ohhh," Carlos said. He looked up at James and bit down on his lower lip. "Already?"

"Yep. How do you feel about it?"

"Good," Carlos said confidently. "I guess it's dumb to be upset about it. I mean, they're our friends and stuff. And what you said about having kids one day, yeah! I'll have my own someday and it's gonna be cool. Yup! I'm all good with it."

James smiled. "Hey, Carlos?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you're cool with all that now."

"Yeah, been doing a lot of thinking. Believe it or not."

"You like me?" James asked out of the blue. Carlos suddenly avoided contact with him. "Well?"

"Sorta," Carlos mumbled.

"It's cool," James said with a warm smile. "It's cool."

* * *

Night rolled around and Kendall tucked Logan into bed next to him. "Our last night as a single couple," said the blond. "Isn't it neat?"

"It's epic," Logan whispered. He reached under the covers and snatched up Kendall's hand. "I've been having tons of mixed emotions, but I'll be okay. We're gonna have tons of help."

"A family. It's amazing. Never thought I'd have a family with you."

"Happy?" Logan asked. He turned and looked Kendall in the eye.

"So fucking happy," Kendall said. He gave him a kiss on the lips. "_So _fucking happy." He took Logan's face in both of his palms and kissed him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I love you with all of my heart."

"Mmmmm," Kendall let his hands roll down across Logan's tender tits and around his tummy. He let his fingers crawl beneath it and touching his dick. It was soft, but he began to stroke it.

"Ohh Kindall," Logan moaned. "Are you horny?"

"I'm always horny," Kendall whispered. He kissed Logan on the neck, suckling to give him a hickey. Logan let out a high-pitched, girlish moan. He stroked the cock slowly. "I love you."

Logan closed his eyes and moaned more. He touched the back of Kendall's head softly and ran his fingers in small circles.

"Do you want a blowjob?" Kendall asked.

"If you want to do it."

Kendall grinned real big and slid down beneath the covers. He took Logan's enlarging cock into his mouth and humbly sucked on it. Logan cried out in pleasure. Kendall ran his tongue up and down the shaft of it, working his tongue in tight circles. His cock got thicker and harder as precum began to come out. Kendall sucked it, swallowed it and loved it. He started to take it very deep. Logan arched his back and cried out.

"Kindaaaaaaaaaalll!" Logan screamed. He gripped into the sheets and shot his hot load of cum into Kendall's mouth, which he didn't hesitate to swallow.

"Oh, Logan, wow!" Kendall said, wiping his mouth. He let off of his dick and came back up to his side. "That was quick!"

"It felt so good," Logan whimpered. He sweat a little bit. "Can't wait until this is over and we can start having regular sex again. I miss you inside me."

"Yeah totally. I miss railing your ass." Kendall snuggled his boyfriend into his arms and closed his eyes. "Big time chapter starts tomorrow."


	15. MY DOGS HAD PUPPIES

9:30. Logan had to be at the hospital by 9:30. When morning came around, it was a hectic scene of preparing and fussing. Mama Mitchell was freaking out and trying to over control everyone. "Make sure he has this, make sure he has that," she said, over and over. Kendall kept groaning to himself as he scampered around like a mouse, but _his _mom was being a fair leveler as usual.

"Kendall, I'll put the car seats in the van, okay?" she picked them up and headed downstairs. Kendall was thankful, though he couldn't help but wonder what the other residences of the Palm Woods would think. Logan couldn't eat anything, so he just laid around groaning the whole time.

Soon enough, it was time to leave. All of their "go bags" were ready and they were making great time. Kendall and Logan both _so _did not want Mrs. Mitchell to come with them, but there was little they could do. On their way out, Logan in drag stopped Camille in the hallway and whispered, "they're coming."

The motley crew of Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie and finally Mama Mitchell and Mama Knight rolled up at the hospital and stealthily went in to the surgery section. After some time of paper work and preparation, Logan was whisked away on a gurney, leaving the rest of them in the lobby. They asked if Kendall wanted to come in for it, but he passed. Doctor Shelling was not performing the surgery but she was there for observation. She was putting together a portfolio on the mysterious male pregnancy, as she predicted there would be future cases of it as well, and the more they knew the better they could approach it.

Kendall, the nervous father-to-be, stood outside of the hospital as an emotional basket case, chain smoking one after the other. Carlos popped out and bummed one.

"You alright, man?" the Latino asked, lighting up.

"Y-yeah, just freaking out sorta," Kendall admitted. He exhaled as steadily as possible. "I'm going to be a father."

Seeing the anxiety in his eyes, Carlos was a little relieved to know he _wasn't _the dad. Oh yes, everyone has flip flopping emotions these days.

"You'll be fine," Carlos reassured him.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, but I worry about them actually being born. It's a high-risk pregnancy, high-risk surgery, high-risk premature birth and it goes on and goes. Ugh. I just want my guy and my kids to be alright, that's all I ask." He took one last drag on his cigarette and stamped it out in the ashtray. "I'm probably over reacting. What time is it?"

"Uuuhhh," Carlos took out his phone. "Almost 11."

"Alright. They said it would be finished, hopefully, by then. Let's head back inside."

The boys went in through the front lobby and took one of the giant elevators upstairs. They met up with the rest of the gang in the hallway in front of what would be Logan's recovery room.

"Any news?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet," his mother said. She sat next to Mama Mitchell on a row of folding chairs while James paced across the speckled linoleum. Katie had her back against the wall and was texting.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Kendall asked the tallest of them, who looked at him and grimaced. "I'm gonna be an uncle," he said.

"And that's cool, right?" The blond offered, but James looked less than pleased.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"There's no such thing as a UILF," James said.

"_UILF?_" The two other boys asked at the same time. James sneered and quietly said to them, out of the women's earshot, "Uncle I'd Like to Fuck."

"Oh Jesus Christ, James," Kendall groaned. "That's what you're worried about? You're still going to be James. Me and Logan are going through the biggest changes."

"Yeah but still," James huffed. Carlos stuck his tongue out at him.

Then, a nurse came through two large, mechanically operated doors at the end of the hallway and got the group's attention as she walked by. "Surgery is done," she said quietly. Kendall's face turned white. "Everything is fine. They'll be out in just a second, but he really needs a lot of time to recover. He's still under anesthesia and the doctor would prefer it if only the father came into the room at first."

"Can do," Kendall said shyly. He looked over at his mom and inhaled deeply, trying to muster up all of his courage, which he knew he had plenty of but it simply didn't feel like it.

Then a bunch of hospital crew, the surgeon and Doctor Shelling included, came through those big doors with a horrible looking Logan on a gurney. Well, Kendall didn't think he looked horrible but everyone else did. They took him into his room and closed the door. Doctor Shelling approached Kendall and said, "Come with me to the nursery."

For Logan, he remained unconscious for about forty-five minutes. When he came round, his eyes slowly blinked open and stared at the wall. He tried to focus but his head was swimming, and then he heard a sweet voice singing.

_It's too cold outside for angels to fly_

"Kin…" Logan murmured.

"Are you awake?" Kendall called out. He walked over to the side of the bed and stood over Logan with a great big, tired grin on his face. Logan struggled to open his eyes all of the way, but he finally managed to and saw Kendall with something in his arms.

"Is that…" Logan whispered and Kendall nodded. The dark haired boy looked at his partner curiously. "You're singing _A Team _to our newborn baby?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"A little weird," Logan said. "Let me see."

Kendall took the tiny, tiny bundle from his hands and carefully placed it into Logan's arms. It was the smallest baby Logan had ever seen, but it's distorted little face glanced up at him and made a peeping sound. "Kendall Junior," Logan said. He put a finger next to the baby's face and his teeny hand grasped onto it. "Welcome to our world. Where are the girls?"

The blond pointed to the other side of the bed and when Logan turned his head, he saw Mama Knight holding the other two in her arms at the same time. "They look like Katie," she said. Logan sighed in disbelief. His eyes filled heavy with tears.

"And they're all okay?" Logan asked.

"Premies, and small premies, but they're healthy," Mama Knight said. She sat down on a little chair beside Logan and showed him the girls. "They say they're identical twins."

"Wait, wait?" Logan gasped. He looked down at Kendall Junior. "How is that possible? Identical twins plus another? That means two fertilized eggs."

Kendall shrugged. "No idea. But I'm getting a vasectomy before we bone again."

"Kendall, please," Mama Knight hissed. "Don't talk like that around the newborns."

"Sorry."

"Give me the girls," Logan said softly. Mama Knight carefully handed the off to him, and he supported all three in his arms. "Where's my mom?"

"She went outside. She's a little overwhelmed," said Kendall.

"_She's _overwhelmed? Psshh." Logan looked at his babies and smiled. They tucked against each other like best friends. "Dunno how we made it," he said.

"Yeah, but we did." Kendall leaned over and kissed Logan on the lips. "You need anything?"

"Not right now, I'm fine. Thank you." Logan smiled at Kendall and blushed a bit.

"You look beautiful," the new father whispered. He took his hand and touched Logan's cheek gently. "Amazing."

"No turning back now," Logan said.

A few hours later, they moved him from the recovery room and into an actual room where he would be for the next couple days. They lifted restrictions on visitors, so once allowed, Carlos and James immediately came in.

"Babies!" James exclaimed.

"Shhhhh," the parents hissed in unison.

"Kendall is the father of them all, right? Right?" Carlos asked. Logan and Kendall nodded.

"Hooray!" James jeered, but Kendall hissed for him to be quiet again. Logan clutched his litter to his chest and said, "James, you can hold _one _if you're gentle and quiet."

"Oh, James Diamond is all about being gentle."

"Ugh. Whatever." Logan rolled his eyes and carefully handed Elizabeth to James.

"Oooo, hi baby!" James cooed.

"Make sure you support her neck…"

"Carlitos, look," James said. The Latino peeped around his side and stared at the baby. His mouth upturned into a crumbled smile. "She's so little," Carlos whispered.

"Yeah, but they'll grow fast," Kendall interjected. He handed a bottle to Logan, who began to feed Kendall Junior.

Then the door opened up and a great big beast rolled in. He narrowed his eyes apprehensively at the boys, who all turned at once to face him.

"_Puppies_," Gustavo said with a straight face. He stepped inside slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the two babies in Logan's arms. "My dogs. Had. _Puppies_."

"You've been amazing," Logan said. "Thank you so much."

The fat man leered at Logan and just said, "puppies" again. He shuffled over to James and looked at Elizabeth. "What's this one?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Katelyn," said Logan. Gustavo peered at the "puppy" and pressed his lips together. He looked at James and said, "Don't drop her."

"I won't!" James sputtered. "Why does everything think I will? It's Carlos who will drop them."

"Hey!" Carlos argued. "I will not! Logan, give me a baby."

"Ummmmm, I dunno, Carlos. Maybe watch us for a little while longer?"

Carlos groaned real loud and Logan and Kendall shushed him once more. Now Gustavo moved over to the bed and stared down at Logan. "Are you _feeling okay?_" he asked in a tone that made it sound like he was in physical pain.

"Yeah, thanks," Logan said.

"What are these?" He asked, pointed at the other two babies.

"Kendall Junior and Katherine Marie."

"Elizabeth, Katherine and Kendall," Gustavo repeated. "I _guess _that's nice. Not sure how I feel about Kendall." He glared at the elder namesake, who stuck his tongue out.

"They're going to be great parents," James said, rocking Elizabeth in his giant arms. Carlos put his hands near the baby, but touched James instead. James smiled.

"Uh," Gustavo said awkwardly. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Think I could uh, _hold _one?"

"Sure." Logan's face lit up with joy as he handed Kendall Junior to his produce. Gustavo took him in his fat hands and looked down at his wrinkled, newborn face. He let the baby touch his fingers and couldn't help but smile.

"Kendall Knight?" Gustavo asked in surprise, reading the tiny wristband on the baby. "I thought Logan-dog had the babies?

"Yeah, that's the _baby's_ name," Logan said. Kendall looked at him curiously, and the mother smiled. "They're Knights."


	16. Home is where the home is

Four days later, Logan and the babies came home from the hospital. It was a right bloody mess getting them home; manipulating the babies in the hospital was one thing, but strapping them into car seats, avoiding any press, and shuffling Logan about was a real nightmare. But they were _finally _home and ready to start their new life.

Carlos and James waited patiently until the new parents came home, and once they burst through the front door the boys sprang up from the sofa and ran over to them.

"HI BABIES!" Carlos shouted, looking over the baby carriers.

"Husshhh, come on," Kendall said. He took Kendall Junior over towards the babies' room. Logan followed behind with Elizabeth and then Mama Knight with Katherine. Logan's mother followed behind with a sour look on her face. Carlos and James tagged behind her.

In the nursery, each of the babies were laid down in their new beds and tucked in. Logan looked around at the group that had followed them in. "Ummmm," he said. "Can we have less people in here please?"

Carlos and James grumbled amongst themselves, hanged their heads and left. So did Mama Mitchell, but Mrs. Knight stuck around and looked into each of the cribs. "They're beautiful," she said. "Teeny tiny little babies, but they're beautiful."

Kendall stayed hunched over his son's crib. He watched him wriggle about as he tried to get comfortable. Logan gazed at Kendall longingly. It made him so happy to see Kendall content with his new found fatherhood. It was going to be a long, difficult journey for them both, but knowing they were up for it made everything less scary.

"Why's your mom being weird?" Kendall asked, still staring at Kendall Junior.

"I dunno," Logan sighed.

"She just _is _weird," Mama Knight interjected. She walked up to Logan and patted him on the shoulder. "I think the whole son being gay, son being pregnant concept is really overwhelming for her. She'll mellow out in time, I promise. But for now she's a bit tense."

"Well I wish she wouldn't be!" Logan barked. "I have enough crap to deal with. I mean look; triplets. Gustavo. The band. My stomach is still giant and disgusting and I'll _never _go back to the body I had before. Ughhh."

"Heyy, heyyyy," Kendall cooed. He finally let off of his son's crib and ran to Logan's aid. He put his arms around him and held his body close to his. "You will."

"I don't know," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, you will. Don't worry. Everything's gonna work out, okay?" Kendall took Logan's chin in his hand, raised him up and kissed him on the lips. "And we're gonna be great parents."

"Mmm. Yeah."

The nursery door opened up real slowly just then, and Camille popped her head in. "The babies are here?" she whispered loudly. Mama Knight nodded and waved her hand to come in. Camille carefully stepped within the nursery, palms clapped around her mouth in awe as she approached the cribs. Logan pointed each one out to her. "That's Elizabeth, Katherine, and Kendall Junior."

"Awwww!" Camille cooed. She stepped up to Elizabeth's crib and looked down at her. "They're so small!"

"Yeah," Kendall and Logan said at the same time.

"Are they healthy? I mean, it was really early to be born, right?"

"They're fine," said Logan. "Kendall Junior is a bit touchy but he'll be alright."

"Can I hold one?" Camille asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, of course," Logan said. He reached into Elizabeth's crib and picked her up. "Make sure you support the back of her head like this." He handed her off to Camille who held the baby very tenderly. She narrowed her eyes down at her and smiled real big. "Hiiii," she whispered to the infant. "This is so cool."

"Cool? How cool?" Logan asked. Kendall went back to Kendall Junior's crib now and continued watching him snoozing.

"We have babies in the Palm Woods now," Camille went on to explain. "Now we can come over and play with them and take care of them. Isn't that exciting?"

"Not totally exciting for me," Logan said. "But I'll take any help I can get. Right, Kindall?"

"Mhm," Kendall agreed, staring at his son.

"Well, I for one would _love _to help you," Camille said. "I know a little bit about babies and I want to know more, so you can expect to see more of me around here."

"Aw, thanks," Logan giggled. "Let's see if we can get them to sleep, huh?"

"Okay," Camille handed Elizabeth back to her mother(?) and was put into her crib once more. They made sure they were all snugly tucked in and whatnot, turned on the baby monitors and left the nursery in peace.

In the living room, Carlos and James were bitching about this and that as usual. Camille ran out and sat down next to them.

"Why won't they let me hold one?" Carlos asked.

"'Cause you'll break it," James sneered.

"I will not!"

"Will too!"

Kendall and Logan came out and broke up the argument. "What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Noooothing," Carlos and James hooted in unison.

"Carlos, you can't hold a baby," Logan said, crashing the entire party. Camille laughed.

"Why not?!" Carlos quipped.

"Because they're real tiny and frail," Logan continued. "I don't want you to hurt them. It's _really _easy to hurt a little baby. Just shaking one can kill it."

"But James held one!"

"James is a _little _less clumsy than you, sorry," Kendall interjected with a humble shrug. "When they're a little older you can hold them."

"Baaaaaah," Carlos sighed. He folded his arms and leaned up against James.

"How is mama feeling, by the way?" The tall, dark haired boy asked.

"I'm alright," said Logan. "I need to be super, super careful with my stitches but it's fine. Kindall is taking good care of me."

Mama Knight walked into the kitchen and began fixing something for all of the boys to eat. She listened to them chatting with a smile on her face. Kendall put his arms around Logan's shoulders and huggled him. "Everything's gonna be alright," he said.

"Mmmm," Logan sighed and looked back at the father, meanwhile Carlos and James just watched them from the sofa.

"So if the babies are Knights," Carlos said. He narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean you're going to be a Knight, too?"

Logan looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno," he said cutely. Kendall titled his head and nuzzled at him with his nose. "What are you saying, Logie?"

"I dunnnooooo," Logan insisted, still looking quite cute. Mama Knight turned the oven on and laughed. "What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Mama Knight said, still giggling to herself.

"What nothing?" Logan asked again.

"Are you boys going to get married?" she asked.

"I dunnoooooooo," Logan reverted to the obnoxious answer again and Kendall stuck out his tongue with a raspberry. "I haven't heard anything about this," the blond said.

"You're just plotting to marry him?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I dunnoooooooo," Logan said once more. Kendall, getting a bit irritated, sighed real loud but kissed him on the cheek regardless. "Whatever you want," he said. "Whatever you want."

A bit of whining came in over the baby monitor just then, and Kendall and Logan suddenly turned their attention to it. "Hold on," Kendall said to everyone. The both of them popped back into the nursery to find Kendall Junior stirring.

"Awwww," Kendall groaned. He walked up to the baby and took him in his arms. "What's wrong…"

Kendall Junior made little newborn gasps and popped his mouth open a couple times. "Probably hungry," said Logan. He fixed a bottle for him and handed it to Kendall. The baby took to the nipple immediately and began to suckle it.

"Like father like son," Kendall said with a naughty laugh.

"Oh, you," Logan giggled. He hugged Kendall around the waist and watched him feeding the baby.

"How are your tits, by the way?" Kendall asked. "I haven't seen them in a couple days." **[Yes, Kendall is back to the tits, of course. But who wouldn't be? It's Logan with boobs, man. Logan with ****_boobs_****!]**

"They're still milky," Logan said. "A little sore. But they're okay. The doctors still insist I won't be able to breastfeed with them."

"That's alright, they're doing well with the formula," Kendall said. He eyed Logan. "But they can't stop _me _from suckling those teats."

"Um, no, they can't," Logan blushed.

When Kendall Junior seemed about finished, he took the bottle away and laid him back into the crib. "There you go, buddy," Kendall whispered, tucking the baby in once more. He put a pacifier into his mouth and touched his softy head real gently, then he looked over and Logan and grinned.

"What?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked like a bull getting ready to charge. "My turn," he said.

"Uh, wait! Your turn for what?" Logan asked, panicking a little. He put his hands over his stomach. "Don't hurt my incision!"

"I won't," Kendall insisted. He moved away from the crib and sauntered up the Logan. "Let me see it," he said. Logan sheepishly lifted his shirt and showed Kendall what was still just a big bandage of gauze and medical taping.

"Awww, poor Logie. Does it hurt?"

"A little achy but that's all. It's not real bad."

Kendall leaned down and touched the still very swollen stomach with both hands. He tenderly rubbed the sides and slide up to the bra that Logan was still wearing. "I wanna see the titties," he whispered.

"Ummm, if you gotta," Logan said, blushing. Kendall nodded as if to say, "yes, I gotta" and lifted the bra up above the small breasts. They were still as big as they had been before the birth, with great, dark areolas and thick nipples. Kendall plucked one in his hand and stuck the other in his mouth. Logan arched his back and let out a moan. He hadn't had any sexual release since he went into the hospital and it was very much welcome. Kendall suckled the one breast dry and moved to the other.

"Ohh, Kindall," Logan moaned. He cried out and groaned in ecstasy as his lover milked him. The firm tit in Kendall's mouth felt amazing and he almost wished Logan could stay lactating forever. But that would be weird and probably get tiresome after a while.

Once the other nipple was pretty much out of milk, Kendall dropped the bra and the shirt and hopped up to give Logan a kiss. His face was warm.

"You taste like milk, ewwww," Logan shuddered once Kendall broke off the kiss.

"Yeah, no shit," he said.

"Sshhh, language!" Logan hissed.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Um, so what I was saying earlier," Logan said shyly. Kendall cocked his head. "When Carlos asked about the last names."

"Yeaaaaaah?"

"Do you uh, do you want to get married?"

Kendall smiled. He gave Logan another quick kiss. "Yeah of course I do. It's always been up to you. So that's what you want?"

Logan reached his arms around Kendall's thin waist and looked up at him sweetly. He nodded, showing his dimples and making that "Oh Logan, you are such an adorable little whore" face. Kendall hugged back. "Then let's do it."

The shorter boy began to laugh. "What?" Kendall asked.

"You're poking me," Logan said.

"What? No, I'm _hugging _you."

"Nu uh. You're poking me," Logan released the hug and pointed at Kendall's crotch, where a decent boner was growing.

"It happens," Kendall sighed. "Do you want to take care of him?"

"We still can't have sex," Logan said.

"But you can blow me, right?"

Logan nodded real cute and slowly lowered himself down to his knees. He unzipped Kendall's pants and revealed the throbbing cock that he missed so much. He stroked it very gently with one hand and then slid it inside his mouth. Kendall groaned. "You think it's appropriate to do this around the triplets?" he asked, moaning still.

"They've heard it before. And they don't even realize," Logan said very quickly and stuck the cock back inside his mouth. He sucked it hard and Kendall put his hands on the back of Logan's head. He started face fucking him fairly hard. Logan closed his eyes and sucked more, tickling the shaft with his tongue. Spit gurgled out from around the sides.

Meanwhile out in the living room, Mama Knight was _pretty _pissed off that the boys had left the baby monitor out there. Carlos and James didn't mind, though, and they inevitably took it away to James's room where they could listen to Kendall and Logan a bit better.

Some things never change, while others do. One thing was certain though, that even if the boys' lives were turned upside down, it was a change for the better.

** ~ the end ~**

**look for a follow up story soon**


End file.
